When We Were Young
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: AU. What started as a one shot on The Doctor and Roses first day of high school, and turned into a multi-chapter story on their first year. Mickey and Shereen thrown in as well as the best friends.
1. New Kids

Disclaimer- not mine. I can dream though, can't I?

A/N- This didn't really go the way I was expecting, and I came really close to not posting it because I don't really like it but I think it's about as close as I'm going to get to liking it. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**When We Were Young**

It was Roses first day of high school and she was worried, but it wasn't like she didn't have a good reason to be. She had a bit of a record for completely embarrassing herself on her first day of every year when she came back to school. And as far as she was concerned, this was probably going to be exactly the same.

Rose stood in front of the doors, trying to look casual and not like she was actually just too afraid to open a stupid door. People her age and a bit older rushed around her, not stopping to find out why this girl was just standing in front of the doors but not going in. They didn't really looked like they cared either, Rose thought.

She stood there for about two minutes more, then a girl that looked to be about her age stopped and looked at her, "you new?" she asked. Rose didn't know what to say, but she did seem to be doing a good impression of a goldfish, while she got her head around the fact that someone other than her best friend- Theta Sigma Quinn- was talking to her. She wasn't exactly the kind that people stop to talk to.

" Ah, yeah… I am, yeah. I'm just ah," Rose tried to think of a reasonable excuse to explain why she was standing around looking stupid, "waiting for my friend?" it came out as more of a question than a statement but it was the best she could come up with. _Mental note- Work on your lying before you do anything you'd need to lie about. _Rose thought to herself."_Right._" The girl said in a disbelieving tone, but it left her voice almost as soon as it had arrived there. "Names Shereen," the girl said, holding out her hand. "What's yours?"

"Rose Tyler" Rose answered; taking Shereens offered hand, happy that the conversation was off her horrible lie. Just as she started taking to Shereen, she heard her name being called over the common noise of the students. She turned around and saw a head of untamed hair bobbing towards her, pushing through the sea of other students to get to her. Soon enough a face emerged, with a full-blown smile on it. One that Rose found herself matching.

"That your friend?" Shereen asked when she saw the tall boy dressed in a button up shirt with a t-shirt under it, suit jacket and pants with Converse. "Yep" Rose answered shortly, still grinning stupidly. "You didn't say he was gorgeous!" her new friend gushed as they both walked towards him. Soon enough Theta was standing next to them and Rose was doing introductions. "Theta this is Shereen, Shereen this is Theta."

"Hey," Shereen said and battered her eyelashes at him. Rose had to struggle to hold in the giggle that was forming when Theta just looked at her confusedly. But that didn't last long because a second later he asked, "do you have something in your eye?" and she couldn't help but erupt into a fit of giggles.

Just as she got herself under control, the bell went to tell them to get their timetables and go to their homeroom. Rose was standing in line at the reception to get her class list, holding Thetas hand when Shereen came up next to them, but instead of commenting on their joint hands, she asked "so how long've you guys known each other?"

"'Bout twelve years," Theta answered, and smiled down at Rose.

Shereen, who was standing next to Rose, leaned in and whispered in to Roses ear, "lucky you," just as they reached the front of the line. Rose just squeezed Thetas hand and smiled.

* * *

They were walking towards their lockers that they had been given, when Shereen asked, "so Theta, do you have a nickname?"

"Ah, no."

"Well, that's goin' to change" Shereen said winking at Rose.

"Why? What's wrong with my name?" Theta asked a bit indignantly.

"Oh nothin'. But I ain't goin' up to my friends and sayin' 'hi guys this is my friend Theta Sigma!'" Shereen said. Rose realised with a bit of surprise that her proper words slipped the more involved in the argument she got.

"Why not?"

"Because, Theta Sigma's a _number_ not a name!"

"Well I don't want a nickname" Rose could tell that he agreed with Shereen but was just being stubborn. After all, he had been complaining about his name since he found out what it meant in first grade.

"Any way!" Rose interrupted them before anything could get out of hand. "What have you guys got first?"

"Biology" Shereen replied first.

"Physics" Theta said a second or so after her.

"I feel sorry for you" Shereen said.

"Why's that?" Theta asked looking a bit lost after the conversation they had just had.

"Physics, first class on the first day back. You'll die of boredom before your second class!" Shereen answered in a tone that made it sound like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Which for most of the students in the school, it probably was.

Theta looked down at his feet and mumbled something that neither girl could understand, but Rose had a fair idea what he had said. "What was that?" Shereen asked.

"I said, I quite like physics..." Shereen just looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"But it's so useless! When will we ever need to use any of the stuff we learn in that class?"

"Oh, please Shereen, do not get him started!" Rose protested but she went unnoticed.

"How 'bout if you want to study physics?"

"Who would want to study physics?" Shereen asked with a slight frown on her face.

"Shereen. Really, not now!" Rose tried again, and got the same result as before.

"I do!"

"Oh, okay then _Doctor_ Quinn… No, that sounds wrong. Just Doctor. The Doctor" Shereen said with a smug grin.

"You just got played" Rose said in a singsong voice. Then "c'mon Shereen we're goin' to be late, see you later _Doctor._" Rose said with a grin and her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

* * *

Rose and Shereen were sitting up the back of their biology class, talking. "So what's the deal between you and your Doctor?" Shereen asked. Rose blushed. She didn't know how to describe her relationship with The Doctor- when had he become The Doctor in her head? It was like he had always been The Doctor- it just suited him. _Stop avoiding the question_ Rose thought to herself.

"He's my best friend" was the answer she settled on even if it didn't explain their relationship, because he was a lot more than just her best friend.

"Best friends with benefits?" Shereen asked in a tone that sounded strangely hopeful.

"No" Rose said straight out.

"Girl what is wrong with you?" Shereen asked, with a frustrated look on her face.

Before Rose could answer their teacher, Mr Collins, saved her. But just put her in a worse position with the question he asked next "Miss Tyler perhaps you could tell me what influences the form or function of an organism?"

"Ah, yeah, ah" she had been through this with The Doctor last year when their teacher had given them a test to see if they needed to go up a class. Then she remembered. "DNA!" she yelled, surprised that she had remembered it.

"Thank-you Miss Tyler, there is no need to yell" Mr Collins said looking mildly surprised that she had known the answer, then he turned back to the picture that was being projected onto the whiteboard. Rose turned back to Shereen to find her looking at her in surprise. "Me an' The Doctor went through it last year" she answered Shereens unasked question quietly.

"'Course you did," Shereen said and laughed quietly. Rose blushed and ducked her head, but then she started to laugh quietly with Shereen.

* * *

Theta was sitting in his physics class when a boy with dark skin and hair, wearing jeans and a t-shirt sat next to him. "I don't understand a word he's sayin', do you?"

"Yeah" Theta answered, sounding disinterested.

"How?" The boy asked with a frown on his face.

"Oh, I'm very clever" Theta answered with a sniff.

"Right" the boy said with a bit of a chuckle, "the names Mickey Smith, what's yours?"

"Ah, Theta but," Theta paused, not sure if he liked his new nickname enough to be called by it. Anything was better than Theta, he decided. "My friends call me The Doctor." He finished.

"All right then Doctor, can you explain this to me?" Mickey said pointing at the chalkboard.

* * *

A/N- So? Is it reasonable? Review and let me know what you think or how I can improve.


	2. Their Story

**A/N- I had a few reviewers say that they would like to see another chapter. So here it is. When We Were Young is back for another chapter. But be warned I've never done a multichap so I'm not sure how it will go. Any help would be appreciated. **

**A/N2- I will be referring to Theta as the Doctor from here on in, because all the characters will be calling him the Doctor. (Except his parents, if I bring them in.)**

Lunch came around quickly; Rose and Theta (renamed the Doctor) had been walking with Shereen and Mickey to a table when a group of, what the Doctor presumed to be Shereens friends, who were dressed in mini skirts and shirts that rode up their flat stomaches, walked up to them. _Brilliant._ He thought to himself, _cheerleaders and football players. _But the Doctor being the gentleman that he was brought up to be, plastered on a smile and nodded to each of the four people as they were introduced.

First was Martha, a dark skinned girl, who had seemed to take a shine to Mickey, next was Amy, a light skinned red head, who spoke with a strong Scottish accent, then there was the football players, Rory was a skinny boy, with sandy brown hair and a bit of a big nose. If the Doctor was being honest, he didn't really _look_ that remarkable._ But He must be a hell of a player to be able to talk to the cheerleaders,_ the Doctor decided. And last was Jack. That was the one the Doctor had made a mental note to avoid as much as possible, not because he seemed like a bad guy, but because Jack had started to flirt with him. Then Shereen introduced them. First Rose, then Mickey, then him, as the Doctor. 'Just call him the Doctor' Shereen had said.

Finally after a bit of chitchat with that lot Shereen, Mickey, Rose and the Doctor were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Rose was sitting next to Mickey, and they were talking about some TV show that was on TV last night. But Mickey seemed to be inching closer and closer to Rose, which was causing the Doctor to glare daggers at him. Next to the Doctor Shereen was back for round two, trying to flirt with him. She seemed to be failing miserably, as the Doctor was too busy glaring at Mickey to even answer her. Not that he really wanted to anyway.

After about ten minutes Shereen finally gave up, and not long after that, Mickey and Roses conversation died down as well. After a bit of silence Mickey turned to the Doctor and asked, "so how'd you and Rose meet then Doctor?"

"Weeellll, I can't really remember. All I know is how our parents tell it." the Doctor said.

"C'mon. Tell us then!" Shereen said after all they got was silence from the Doctor.

"Alright. Don't need to yell at me!" The Doctor said in a very girly voice, that in Roses opinion he pulled of scarily well.

"How our parents tell it is like this. Rose was the new girl in my apartment building-"

"I had to move when my Dad died" Rose said sadly. The Doctor looked at her for a few seconds more than he probably should look at his best friend, took her hand then went back to his story.

"I lived on the 3rd floor and Rose and her Mom were moving in across the hall. Seeing as we were only about, what two at the time?"

"Yeah" Rose confirmed.

"Neither of us had a clue what was going on. I must've thought the boxes were my new plaything or something because, apparently, I climbed into one and fell asleep. The next thing my Mom knows, she's got Jackie- Roses Mom, on the phone asking, calmly 'have you lost a baby?' I figured Mom was probably lying about the calmly thing, because Jackie Tyler doesn't do anything calmly." The Doctor said earning him a hard wack from Rose.

"Ow! Rose!" The Doctor whined.

"Anyway," Rose said taking over the story, "'is Mom picked 'im up, an' apparently my Mom said somethin' about puttin' a bell on 'im- like they do with cats, and then gave 'im back. The next-"

"The next day," the Doctor said, taking back over the story but still rubbing his shoulder. "Jackie walks into her bathroom, to find Rose and me covered in her make-up! I kept sneaking in for the next week or so, but they couldn't figure out how."

"Until I got caught sneaking out" Rose said, a little embarrassed.

"But by then our parents were friends, so we got to spend time together with out having to sneak around like a couple of teenagers and we also got to break a lot more of Jackie's stuff. It was good fun." The Doctor finished.

"But," Rose cut in "when ever my Mom gets angry at him or about what ever trouble he'd gotten me into at that time-"

"More like whatever trouble you got me into that I took the blame for," The Doctor mumbled.

"She would always call him 'The Stray.'" Rose finished, as if the Doctor hadn't spoken.

"Well. That's an interesting story. Defiantly one of the best I've heard in a while," Mickey said, then to Rose "you put make up on him?"

"Hey, I was two years old!" the Doctor replied indignantly.

"I just have one question. How'd you sneak in and out?" Shereen asked

The Doctor and Rose looked at each and answered at the same time with a smile- "the cat flap!" and laughed, just as the bell went, to tell them to go to their next class.

**So? Is it deserving of your reviews? I hope so. :)**


	3. The Accident

**A/N- So heres chapter 3. I'm not sure about this chapter, I don't think it's one of the best but, they can't all be great. Hope you like it more than I do. :)**

It had been a month since Rose and The Doctor's first day and they were walking home, swinging theirs hands that were joining them together. They both realised what they must have looked like to an outsider, but they didn't care. In fact they enjoyed it. They were walking in comfortable silence, when The Doctor heard both their names being called out.

He turned around to find Mickey and Shereen riding their bikes at full speed straight at them. And scarily neither of them were showing any signs of being able to slow down in time. Before Rose could react properly, she was being yanked out of the way of her two new friends, who were on bikes, by her oldest friend, who was standing next to her. Unfortunately, The Doctor lost his balance and they both went down anyway. But it was the thought that counted, Rose kept telling herself as she picked herself up of the pathway, then held out her hand to The Doctor, who seemed to be a bit slower getting up.

"Uh, that's probably our fault." Shereen said looking guilty. "But I swear we had a good reason for riding after you two at full speed." She said trying to justify herself, as well as Mickey but not succeeding on either count.

"Rose why are there two of you?" The Doctor piped up, from where he still hadn't picked himself up off of the ground. "That's better," he said, after closing one eye. "I think I might have hit my head." He said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, I think you might be right about that," Mickey said, entering the conversation for the first time and gaining himself a Tyler Glare for the comment.

"C'mon Doctor. I reckon we should probably get you checked out" Rose said her voice full of concern then, lifting him up by his arm, and wrapping it around herself they started to walk in the direction of the nearest hospital.

"But, Rose," The Doctor whined " I don't like hospitals… Or cats" He said sounding a bit confused by his own train of thought. A look of puzzlement came over his face, and Rose guessed he was trying to figure out what hospitals had to do with cats. She was just glad he didn't ask her, because she could only just follow his thinking at the best of times. And this was _not _the best of times.

"Rose!" Shereen called out from beside her, in a taxi she must have called right after the crash. "Load him in here. It'll be faster."

"But Rose-" The Doctor started.

"Quit bein' a baby" Rose said in a way that made her sound a lot like Jackie. It even made The Doctor stop his whining. Rose figured, in his state of mind at that moment, he probably thought that she actually was her Mom. But then again, the state he was in, she probably could have passed as an alien.

The Doctor tried to get in the car by himself but he couldn't even walk in a straight line, so Rose literally, picked him up and loaded him in. "you're lucky you're so skinny," she muttered, pretty sure that The Doctor didn't hear her.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, The Doctor could walk by himself, (mostly) but was still seeing double and making less sense than usual. Also by this time, both Mickey and Shereen looked incredibly guilty.

When The Doctor got up to go to the bathroom, Rose took the chance to try and convince Mickey and Shereen not to feel guilty. "It's not your fault, an' he's not goin' to blame you either" Rose said, but the other two still looked doubtful. "Look, when we were six, we had this tree house, anyway, we were being stupid in it one day and I got angry at him, I can't even remember what it was about anymore, but I pushed him out of the tree house and he ended up with a broken arm. And look at us, were still best friends, so trust me when I tell you, this is nowhere near the worst he's had. So lighten up, yeah?" that did make Shereen and Mickey feel a little better.

When The Doctor finally got in to see a doctor, pretty much all his symptoms had gone. But he was now complaining of a headache. The doctor he had seen had cleared him and prescribed some painkillers saying the best thing to do would be to sleep it off. Through all of this Rose was by his side the whole time and didn't let go of his hand.

Mickey had left earlier saying something about needing to get home before his Mom did or he would get grounded. So sitting next to Rose, was Shereen, Shereen had gotten pass the guilty stage very quickly after Roses story and was starting to see the funny side of the incident.

They had called a taxi to pick them up from the hospital, but the Doctor was still complaining. "How old are you?" Rose had asked him when he had started complaining that the radio was too loud in the taxi they were in. The Doctor, being the genius he was, knew where that conversation was going to end up- somewhere along the lines of Rose saying that he had the maturity of a three year old sometimes. And he didn't really need to be told that again.

So they were sitting in Roses room, with The Doctor sitting on Roses bed and Shereen and Rose sitting on beanbags on the floor, teasing the Doctor about how he had gotten Rose out of the way, then fallen over pulling Rose down with him and hitting his head as well, just top it off. Which was why The Doctor was sitting on Roses bed with a pout on his face, while the other two giggled.

"I didn't ask you before, but what was that important thing you had to tell us?" Rose asked trying hard not to look at The Doctor, because she was pretty sure if she did, something about how adorable she thought he looked with that pout on his face would come out of her mouth. And she was sure he would never let her live it down.

"Oh, it seemed important at the time but not so much any more," Shereen said to herself more than Rose or The Doctor. "I was going to tell you that there is a ball being organised in town soon. Probably about a month from now, and I was just going to ask if you guys wanted to come, Mickey's already in."

"Are you trying to persuade us to come or not to?" The Doctor asked.

"Be nice Doctor" Rose said, throwing him a look, but her eyes her sparkled with humour.

"What? I can pretty much guarantee you, that if Mickey's going, something will go wrong," The Doctor said, not with malice, but as a simple fact. Rose had to admit she found herself agreeing with him. Over the last four weeks of knowing Mickey, she had decided that he was a walking magnet for trouble; wherever he was trouble seemed to find him. A lot like The Doctor.

"Kettle meet Pot," she heard Shereen mutter under her breath and she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Both Shereen and The Doctor looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

At around about six p.m, Shereen had decided she'd better get home. Which left The Doctor and Rose alone until Jackie got home from her shopping. "So what do you want to do?" The Doctor asked sleepily.

"I dunno" Rose answered. Just as Rose was about to suggest that they put a movie on, she heard a small snore coming from The Doctor and she realised he had fallen asleep, not long after asking her what she wanted to do.

So against her better judgement she hopped up on to her bed, being careful not to disturb the sleeping Doctor and laid down next to him. Rose felt The Doctors arm wrap around her mid section while he was still asleep and she remembered thinking _God, please don't let Mom catch us like this._ But after about a minute more it didn't matter because she had given in and let sleep take over.

**So? Is it alright? Let me know what you think. Please don't make me beg, because I am not above it.**


	4. Hide! Jackie's in the house

A/N-thanks to every one who has reviewed so far. And thanks to Ash-Varnei for giving me the idea for this chapter, since I was a bit (ok A LOT) stuck.

**Theta is used sometimes instead of The Doctor in this chapter, when it's Jackie's point of view, Jackie speaking or The Doctors parents speaking.**

At around 8:30 Jackie walked up the flight of stairs to get to her apartment with several shopping bags in each hand. When she finally reached her door, she tried to fish the keys out of her handbag. When she didn't find them, she remembered that she hadn't taken them with her because she knew Rose would be home. "Rose, sweetheart, can you open the door?" No answer. After trying three times and still getting no answer, she walked across the hall, to where Diane and David Quinn lived; and since they had a spare key to the apartment she figured she could borrow theirs.

Jackie knocked on the door, expecting Theta to answer the door. But instead Diane did. "Hi Diane, I forgot to take my key and Rose isn't answering the door. She must not be home yet. Can I borrow your key?" Diane gave Jackie a strange look then looked down at her watch.

"Theta's in there, so they're defiantly home." She said, and then a look came over her face. "I'll just go get you that key."

"Yeah, thanks." Jackie said not sure what that look was. Or what it meant.

Jackie got into her apartment half an hour later; because Diane couldn't remember where David had said he put the key. First she walked into her room and dropped all her shopping bags then, moved on to Roses room, to try and find out if there was a reason she hadn't opened the door. And, Jackie found, the reason was currently lying on Roses bed with his arm draped around her. Both of them still fast asleep.

_Camera first, _Jackie decided because it would always be a good photo to show the grandkids- if Rose ever had any, _then wake them up and toss 'im out!"_ Jackie quickly went to fetch the camera, but then she thought about what was going on in the next room and decided that something (not very friendly) to wake them, mainly Theta, up with would be helpful too. After all Roses father wasn't here to take care of the 'friends' of the male kind, so she would have to do it. _And I'm pretty sure I could do a better job at it than Pete._ So armed with a camera, a bucket of water and a blow up baseball bat, Jackie re-entered the room…

Only to find Theta gone and Rose still asleep, but on her own. Jackie stood there stunned. She was sure he was here, but then unluckily for Theta, she remembered what she used to do when her parents got home and her and one of her boyfriends were not exactly 'appropriate.' Jackie looked under the bed. And sure enough she found what she expected to find: One Theta Sigma Quinn.

"Ah, Jackie. Um, hi would be a good start wouldn't it?"

"Not to this conversation it wouldn't!" Jackie answered, and even though Theta was awake, she wet him any way. Rose must have heard the splash because she burst out in a fit of giggles, completely blowing her cover of being asleep.

"Thanks Rose." The Doctor muttered now soaked and still under the bed.

"Well, I told you not to hide under the bed, 'cause Mom'd find you." Rose said, trying to get her giggling under control and not sounding sorry for him in the least.

Then The Doctor must have remembered that Jackie was still standing in front of him, with a threatening looking baseball bat. Well as threatening as a blow up baseball bat can be. But when it is being held a by a very angry Jackie Tyler, who had just found you asleep with her only daughter, it makes it pretty threatening looking.

"Jackie it's not what it looks like." The Doctor tried.

"And what does it look like, Stray?" The Doctor rolled his eyes at the name, and then looked slightly confused.

"I don't know. What does it look like from where you're standing?" The Doctor asked getting his tall body out from under the bed to stretch, (which, luckily, Jackie let him do) but he still had a frown on his face.

"It looks like you were sleeping with my daughter!" Jackie screeched.

"Well, technically, I was but-" before he could finish he was cut of by a slap from Jackie, on a wet face.

"MOM!" Rose yelled after getting over the shock of her Mom slapping her best friend over something that never actually happened.

"Someone's got to look after you, sweetheart, and your obviously not!"

"Jackie it's not like that!" The Doctor tried but got a dirty look from Jackie so he decided that it was as good a time as any to learn when to 'shut his trap,' as Rose had so nicely put it.

As Jackie and Rose went back to their argument which had some how progressed on to Jackie's past, which The Doctor _really _didn't want to hear. So he tried to sneak away, unfortunately for him, Jackie must have had eyes in the back of her head because the next thing was he knew he was being pulled back by his ear, (which was pretty amazing considering the height difference,) with Jackie next to him saying "your not goin' anywhere Stray!"

"But strays are meant to go places!" The Doctor tried through gritted teeth against the pain of his throbbing ear. Then he heard Rose burst out giggling again. And he smiled; at least he could make her laugh, even when his life could possibly be at stake.

"Rose! Don't laugh, not when she's got my ear hostage!" He said with a hint of a smile still on his face. But that just made her laugh even harder.

"What are you two on about?" Jackie asked looking at them like they had grown another head or something.

"Mom. When The Doctor says we slept together, he meant it as in we fell asleep together." Rose explained through her fit of giggles, she couldn't seem to get under control this time.

"Oh." Jackie said turning red.

"So, can I have my ear back?" The Doctor asked and Jackie dropped her hand guiltily. "Is the Stray allowed to leave or no?" The Doctor asked, thoroughly enjoying the way Jackie turned a deeper shade of red with each question.

"Get!" Jackie snapped at him. From the tone of her voice, The Doctor knew not to push it any more, so for once, he did as he was told, and left mother and daughter to talk things through.

**So? How'd this end up? Review and let me know? **


	5. Asking Rose

**A/N- Shereen shows some wisdom in this one, not completely sure if it suits her or not, but I think it does…Mostly. Also this one might be a bit out of character, because of the conversation between Rose and Shereen, then the one between Rose and The Doctor. But it had to be done. So sorry in advance if this chapter sucks.**

* * *

"So?" Shereen asked almost the second Rose walked in the doors to the school the next day, but when all she got was a blank look, she took it as a hint to elaborate on her question. "What happened between you and The Doctor after I left?"

"Oh. Nothin', we fell asleep." Rose answered putting on a disinterested voice.

"Is that all?" Shereen asked sounding disappointed.

"Yes," Rose said, deciding to leave out the whole incident with her Mom.

"Rose, I love you, but you're a horrible liar." Shereen said with a smile, _damn,_ thought Rose, _I really should work on that._ And after a few more denials on Roses part, she slowly came to the realisation that, no matter what she said, Shereen wasn't going to believe her. So she told her the truth, her Mom and all. "NO WAY!" Shereen yelled, drawing a few odd looks from students passing by, when Rose had finished. "Did she really do that?" She asked, quieter this time.

"Yeah. Dragged him by his ear too," Rose answered.

"That is so cute." Shereen said.

"Right," Rose said doubtfully, "If you can call my Mom slapping my best friend cute."

"Well, okay, it was cute until your Mom walked in," Shereen said, making Rose laugh. Then Shereen suddenly turned serious, "Honestly Rose, I'm jealous of what you guys have got going."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked with a frown. Not understanding what Shereen was getting at.

"What you and The Doctor have got. It's special; it's the kind of thing we all look forward to for when we get older. The kind of thing that makes us think that maybe, we've got the right guy." Shereen said softly.

"But you could get any guy in this school!" Rose tried, doing what The Doctor usually did and completely missed the point.

"But me and any guy in this school, we'd never be able to get what you two have got. Just… Just make sure you don't let it slip through your fingers, alright?" Shereen answered patiently.

"Okay," Rose said, nodding her head once, to show that she understood. "You're actually pretty good at the whole relationship thing, you know that?" Rose asked, after about half a minute, lifting the tension that had come over them though out Shereens speech.

"Yeah, well. I've had enough of them to know what I'm talking about." Shereen said smiling again.

"C'mon" Rose said, "We'd better get to class."

"Yeah," Shereen said, laughing for no reason other than she wanted to.

* * *

"So, how's the head?" Mickey asked, when he saw The Doctor in their Physics class.

"Fine. Not fuzzy in the least." _Definitely not fuzzy after Jackie's wake up call, _The Doctor thought, and rubbed his cheek subconsciously, but decided against telling Mickey about it, mostly for the sake of his pride.

"Shereen told me somethin' funny this morning," Mickey paused, _here it comes, _The Doctor groaned in his head, and almost out loud. " She told me that you and Rose agreed to go to the ball." That was not what The Doctor was expecting to come out of his mouth.

He was so shocked that he let slip a surprised, "we did what now?"

"You did, didn't you?" Mickey asked sounding surprised.

"Um. Yes?" The Doctor said, but it sounded to Mickey, like he was asking if that was the right answer. Then "I mean, yeah, I guess we did, yeah," The Doctor said, sniffing and trying to cover up his obvious (even to Mickey) surprise. Mickey went quiet and The Doctor had to cough to cover up his discomfort.

"So are you going with Rose?" Mickey asked.

"Why?" The Doctor asked sounding suspicious.

"Oh, just 'cause if you weren't, I was goin' to, you know, ask her if she wanted to go with me." Mickey said casually, but inside he was scared that The Doctor might actually punch him out, and judging by the look he was now getting, he had good reason to be.

"I was going to ask her," The Doctor said after taking a very long, deep breath. Then continued, "but you ask her, she might want to go with you. I'll just go with Shereen or something." The Doctor said, his voice getting sadder and sadder with each word. And, Mickey seemed to notice.

"How 'bout I ask Shereen and you ask Rose. On one condition!" Mickey said.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked while thinking, _aren't I meant to be making the conditions?_

"Hurry up and make your move, before I do!" Mickey said with a smile, just as the bell went and The Doctor was out the door in a flash. Then Mickey yelled after him "You owe me, mate!" But The Doctor didn't hear him; he was already looking for Rose.

* * *

Rose and Shereen were sitting at the table that they had claimed as 'theirs' in the first week of school, and talking about if Rose was going to the ball or not. Rose was just telling Shereen that there would be no point in her going, because she wouldn't have a date. And that's when The Doctor chose to make his entrance, and said "Rose, can I talk to you?" While rubbing the back of his neck nervously and bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly.

"Yeah sure, why are you so fidgety?" Rose asked getting out of her seat, she already knew the answer to her own question: He was nervous about something.

"Rose. Um, you know that ball thing that Shereen's dragging us both along to," and this was about where Rose lost him, because he started speaking at what sounded like a million miles an hour, and she couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Doctor! Slow down, yeah? I can't understand what your sayin', or askin', or what ever it is you're tryin' to do." Rose said laughing, putting a hand on his arm and said, "Now try that again, but slower. So that normal people can understand you." The Doctor smiled at her and Rose smiled back, then he started again. "You know that ball thing that Shereen's dragging us both along to?"

"Yeah, she's been goin' on about it all day," Rose said and laughed at the face The Doctor pulled at the thought of having to put up with Shereen, talking about a ball all day. _I'd rather have my teeth removed one by one. _The Doctor thought, but decided to keep that thought to himself.

"Any way" The Doctor said trying to get that thought out of his head before he blurted it out. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. You know. Together. Or me with you, but your Mom can't find out. Because I've grown quite attached to my ears. Ha, that was funny. Attached to my ear, get it? Yeah." The Doctor said, and then he started rambling on about pointless information. "Did you know that the dancing world is full of superstitions and by saying 'break a leg' before a show; people are saying the exact opposite of what they hope will happen on stage. So it is actually a way of wishing people luck! And-"

"Doctor!" Rose interrupted him before he could start on another spiel about the history of dancing or something.

"Yes? Oh, right. I got a bit of topic there didn't I? Sorry I do that when I'm nervous." He said, with a nervous laugh, as if to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, I know. What was your point in all of that?" Rose said, starting to sound amused.

"My point? Um," The Doctor stopped and had to think about it for a few seconds. "Oh, right, yes. I was asking you if you wanted to come to the ball as my date!" The Doctor blurted out.

"Your date?" Rose said in shock.

"What?" The Doctor asked, apparently not realising what he had said.

"You said, 'I was asking if you wanted to come to the ball as my date'" Rose said slowly.

"What?" The Doctor asked sounding more confused after each sentence.

"Doctor, do you want to take me as your date or not?" Rose asked, feeling like she was talking to a slow eight year-old, not a thirteen year-old genius.

"Oh, yes, no, maybe?" The Doctor paused "Um, Rose?" The Doctor asked, feeling very ashamed at what he was about to ask, "What's the right answer?" _wow, that's something I haven't asked in a while._ The Doctor thought.

"Doctor," Rose said, sighing in sympathy for her friend, but feeling relieved that he was asking her, and the answer wasn't just a straight out 'no'. "The right answer would be 'yes'." She said, leaving The Doctor standing there, to get his head around what that actually meant. When his brain started working again, that was.

* * *

Rose got back to the table where Shereen was looking a little too innocent, as if she was trying to look like she hadn't been eavesdropping on the whole conversation. But at that moment, Rose was too happy to care. Shereen gave her a look and asked, "why are you suddenly so happy?"

"Shereen, I might need your help." Rose said trying, and failing to hide her smile.

"Sure, what with?" Shereen asked, thinking she already knew the answer.

"Picking out a dress." Rose said to her friend, and her smile came back in full force.

* * *

**What do you reckon? Not bad for an 11 o'clock at night job? Or should I have left it, 'till my brain was working properly?**


	6. Shopping and Chillin'

**A/N- I am really stuck for the next chapter, so if anyone has any ideas, they would be appreciated.**

* * *

After school Shereen took Rose shopping at her favourite mall, for some 'girl time,' she had called it. That in its self had worried Rose. And it only added to her worry when Shereen sent Mickey and The Doctor away, and told them to have some 'guy time'.

By the time Shereen had said that, she wasn't worried for herself so much, she was more worried for The Doctor. She wasn't sure if he would survive any prolonged amount of time, with Mickey, doing 'Mickey things'. So, she decided to keep her phone with her at all times, just in case The Doctor sent an SOS… Or in case she needed to send one.

Rose and Shereen were sitting at a small, quiet café when Shereen started the onslaught of questions, questions Rose was surprised she'd managed to keep held in this long. "I want details, Rose. How'd he ask?" sounding excited.

"Very quickly," Rose said, unhelpfully.

"What did he say?" Shereen continued, undeterred.

"Something about 'breaking a leg'?" Rose said, still being unhelpful, but hoping beyond all hope that Shereen would catch on, and stop the interrogation.

After a few more questions that Rose gave very unhelpful answers to, it seemed that Shereen had finally given up. Until, in a serious tone she said "Rose, sooner or later, I will get the answers I want." But before her comment could get Rose completely scared of how, exactly she was going to do that, Shereen broke our in a grin. "You were getting worried then, weren't you?"

"'Course not," Rose denied, as they got up and left the quiet café for the noisy mall.

* * *

"So, what do you usually do after school?" Mickey asked, as they walked into his apartment.

"Most the time I go over to Roses place and we just watch a movie or something." The Doctor said, sounding distracted, but knowing him, that was probably just because he was trying to work his homework out in his head or something.

"Well then Doctor, I'm goin' to teach you the art of video gaming!" Mickey said excitedly while he got sodas out of the fridge for both of them.

"Lead the way," The Doctor said, not sounding very enthusiastic.

After being beaten at almost every game he owned, Mickey suggested that they should watch a movie. Just as The Doctor was about to put it in, his phone rang. The Doctor put the movie in, and he went to answer it. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Rose. He smiled and answered it. "Hi Rose, hows things?" The Doctor asked, the smile evident in his voice.

"You need to save me!" Rose answered in a stage whisper.

"Why? What's Shereen doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Rose said and laughed. That just made The Doctor even more curious, but he didn't push it, trusting Rose that he probably didn't want to know.

"Where are you?" The Doctor asked, noticing, for the first time, the amount of noise coming from Roses end of the phone.

"Hiding from Shereen in the kids isle." Rose answered.

"You know Shereen's going to find you, no matter where you hide, right?" The Doctor asked.

"Thanks so much Doctor." Rose said sarcastically.

"No problem-" The Doctor started but was interrupted by Mickey calling out,

"The movie's ready so say good bye to your girlfriend and come and sit down!"

"Alright!" The Doctor yelled back, "and she's not my girlfriend!" He added as an after thought.

"Right she's not," Mickey muttered to himself.

* * *

Shereen found Rose, with her back turned and talking on the phone. _That'd be The Doctor_ she thought. Just as Rose was about to turn around and see her, Shereen grabbed the phone out of her friends hand, "good bye Doctor," Shereen said into it, and snapped Roses phone shut, and handed it back to her. Then she dragged a reluctant and complaining Rose to about the seventh shop for that afternoon. "Rose, you asked me to help you choose a dress, that's what I'm going to do. So stop complaining and have a bit of fun! This is the best bit of going to a ball!"

By about the tenth shop, Rose had to admit, she was really getting into the whole dress-shopping thing. And if she was being honest, it was kinda fun. They reached the check out for the shop they were in, and Rose had to laugh, "Shereen, it looks like you've bought _triple_ the amount of stuff that I have."

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault that every dress I show you, you give me an excuse for why you can't by it. But, I've got to give you credit, they were very creative." Shereen said, then continued when she saw Rose blush, "you want to know my favourite? What was it? That's right, 'what if we ended up having to run for our lives from aliens or something'!" Rose didn't say anything but her blush changed into a deeper shade of red, telling Shereen everything she needed to know.

It wasn't that she was being fussy about what she wanted to wear, _okay, maybe a little fussy._ Rose thought, but she really wanted to impress The Doctor. Shereen finished picking up all her bags from that shop, and it was like she read Roses mind or something because the next thing she said was, "don't worry Rose, I know the perfect shop where we'll find something to impress that Doctor of yours." Then in a bit of a whisper, "if not him then at least two other guys."

"Shereen!" Rose said, pushing Shereen gently and laughed.

* * *

"So you asked her then?" Mickey asked staring at the screen, where the credits were currently rolling, and taking a swig of the soda sitting next to him.

"Yeah," The Doctor said watching the credits as well.

"How'd it go?" Mickey asked, tearing his eyes away from the screen to look at The Doctor.

"Not the way I was expecting," The Doctor answered.

"Why's that then?" Mickey asked, but all he got in response was The Doctor looking away a bit nervously. "What did you do?" No response. "You didn't freeze did you?" A slight blush but still no verbal response. "You did, didn't you?" This got an answer.

"No I didn't, I just, momentarily lost my self confidence, that's all, but, I. Did. Not. Freeze!" The Doctor said, sounding uncomfortable more than anything.

"Oh, you froze!" Mickey continued, laughing.

"I didn't freeze!" The Doctor said again, this time his voice going up a pitch in indignation.

"Mate, it's every guys worst nightmare. Asking the girl you like out, and freezing," Mickey said getting a huge amount of enjoyment out of torturing The Doctor.

"First," The Doctor started, "I'll say it again. I didn't freeze, and second, I didn't ask her out, I just offered to take her to a ball!" _Didn't deny liking her there, Doctor. _Mickey thought, and smiled. The Doctor was pretty much one hundred per cent sure he could guess what Mickey was thinking, so he did one of the things he did best. He changes the subject. "So, did you ask Shereen?"

"Yeah, and you know what else?" Mickey asked, and The Doctor knew what was coming. "I didn't freeze!"

"Alright! I froze! Can you drop it now?" The Doctor gave in.

"Sure," Mickey said with a triumphant grin.

"Want another drink?" Mickey asked not even trying to lose his grin.

**A/N- this was meant to be short, and only Shereen and Rose. But I couldn't help it; I had to put in some Mickey and Doctor bonding. ;) What did you think?**


	7. Warning: Jackie Slaps Hard

Okay. Thanks to the awesome Ash-Varnei (who gave me this idea), I can now write the next chapter. Yay! So here it is.

Rose got home around 7:00, with her dress slung over her arm and all her other shopping in he hands. Unfortunately for Rose, Jackie was already home and that meant either explaining, which she didn't want to do, or lying, which she _couldn't _do.

"Rose, sweetheart, why are you home so late? You'd usually be 'ome by now. You weren't out drinkin' were you?" Jackie called out from her room saying the last part in a stern voice, when she heard the front door click.

"No Mom," Rose said with a slight laugh, she'd never seen the point in underage drinking. After all, what's the fun in turning eighteen if you've already been there and done that?

"Good." Jackie said, sounding more than a bit relieved. "Where you been then?" Jackie asked as she walked into the kitchen. Rose could see her Mom looking over all her shopping bags with a careful eye, then her eyes landed on the dress and stayed there. "Who's the fella then?" Jackie asked sounding scarily calm.

"Um," Rose started but stopped as soon as she realised what she'd be getting the poor Doctor into.

"Rose?" Jackie prompted.

"Mom, just leave it alright?" Rose tried sounding a bit more desperate than she meant to.

Jackie and Rose had been pretty close since Roses Dad died; they talked about everything, even boys. So when Rose wouldn't tell her, Jackie knew exactly who it was. There was only one boy that her Rose would lie to her about.

"It was Theta, wasn't it?" Jackie asked.

"Wha-. How'd you get there?" Rose asked surprised with her Moms question, and even more surprised at how fast she'd gotten to the right answer.

"It was!" Jackie shouted sounding really mad. _Like run for cover, Doctor. Mad._ Thought Rose. Then Jackie moved towards the door, and Rose picked up on what she was planning to do.

"Mom, no!" Rose said, but Jackie was already out the door, slamming the door behind her and leaving Rose in the apartment.

The Doctor had just walked in the door to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, thinking about never talking or even _seeing _Mickey again when there was a knock at the door. Before The Doctor had even lifted his head his Dad yelled out "I'll get it!"

"'Kay then," The Doctor said to himself, his voice muffled by his pillow. "Theta! It's for you," His Dad yelled out a moment later, sounding a bit worried.

"Tell them I'm not home." The Doctor muttered, not really awake but not asleep either.

When David didn't see his son coming he thought he'd better warn him about what exactly would happen if he waited any longer. That warning came as "it's Jackie!" _That should get him moving quick_, David thought to himself.

The Doctor still hadn't moved, but when he heard his Dad yell out a warning of "it's Jackie!" The Doctor quickly shot up off his bed. Unfortunately he was a bit too fast up, and he forgot that he had dumped his school bag next to his feet, so he tripped over it. Then almost crashed into his desk.

When he finally made it to the door (mostly in one piece) he saw the look on Jackie's face and felt the urge to hide behind his Dad. But his Dad had left him alone with Jackie. _Thanks a lot. _The Doctor thought, and glared at his Dads retreating back.

He turned back to the person standing in the door, gulped and started a mantra in his head, _'I am not afraid of Jackie Tyler, I am not afraid of Jackie Tyler, I am n-' _But before he could tell himself that once more, Jackie had slapped him. Again. And the woman had one hell of a slap on her.

But it seemed that Jackie wasn't finished with him yet because she continued with "what are your intentions towards my daughter?" By now The Doctor had a sore face, ringing ears and he still didn't have a clue as to why that was.

So still rubbing his cheek, he figured, at this point it couldn't get much worse. So he asked a confused "what?" oh, how wrong could a guy be?

"You know exactly what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Jackie yelled even louder than before, and The Doctor winced. Mainly from the volume of Jackie's voice, but also because he honestly had no idea what she was on about.

Just as The Doctor was about to open his mouth again to asked another 'what?' he saw Rose coming out of her apartment. She looked up at him and saw a look on his face that clearly said 'what are you going on about?' So she thought she had better help him out. So she tried to mime dancing, luckily, (she wasn't sure for who yet) it worked and he finally seemed to catch on because he turned back to Jackie and asked with a smile, "You mean taking Rose to the ball?"

"Yes Stray! I mean taking my Rose to the ball!" Jackie yelled.

The Doctor really couldn't help it; he had to ask, "Jackie, is there _any_ chance that you could stop yelling? I've just spent hours with Mickey." He added the last bit as, what he thought, was a reasonable explanation.

Jackie who still hadn't noticed Rose was standing there, let her voice softened a tiny bit, but stayed stern and she asked, "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"You don't have to worry, Jackie," The Doctor said, sending a quick wink to Rose, to let her know he had it under control now. He saw her nod and walk back towards her door, but then his attention returned to the current challenge, also known as Jackie Tyler.

Jackie seemed to be relieved at his words but then she said, in uncharacteristically quiet voice, "good. Because if you hurt 'er-"

"You'll hurt me, I'm well aware," The Doctor said recalling the times he had accidentally hurt Rose in the past, even if there weren't that many to recall.

Jackie still seemed to feel the need to give out wise advice because she said, "no. She'll 'ave lost the best friend she's ever 'ad." But after that Jackie seemed to return to herself because she said, "You hurt my daughter, an' I'll do more than hurt you, Theta Sigma!"

"Okay, but I told you Jackie, you don't need to worry," The Doctor said honestly and with conviction.

"Good." Jackie said again, and went back into her apartment with out another look.

The Doctor did the same but as soon as he closed the door, he yelled out to his parents, "do we have an icepack?" and he went back to rubbing his cheek. _Oh yeah, that's going to bruise. _The Doctor thought to himself. "And painkillers?" He added as his headache started to return in full force.

So? What do you think of Jackie? I think this is how she would react to Roses first boyfriend, but im not sure. Review and let me know what you think.


	8. Talk Of Couples And A Ball

**A/N- I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, but I can't get it right, so this'll have to do. Hope you like it more than me. There's a soft scene between Rose and The Doctor, where they might seem a bit OOC, sorry 'bout that, but I just couldn't help myself. ;)**

* * *

The weeks leading up to the ball came and went in a flurry of school, laughing, homework and the occasional brave cheerleader trying to flirt with The Doctor, even when Rose was standing right next to him. Nothing extremely memorable happened but Mickey and Shereen did seem to be getting a lot closer, and both Rose and The Doctor had noticed it.

The day before the ball, Mickey and Shereen walked up to The Doctor and Rose, holding hands with huge smiles on their faces. Before they had even told The Doctor and Rose what had happened, they knew, but pretended they didn't, just so their friends could tell them the news themselves. "Hey guys, we've got some big news." Shereen said, smiling at Mickey.

"Okay," The Doctor said, trying to sound like he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Mickey asked me to be his girlfriend!" Shereen said unable to contain her excitement any longer than she already had.

"I take it you said yes then?" Rose asked nodding towards their joint hands, and Shereen nodded. "That's great!" Rose said, feeling happy for her friends.

"Yeah. Just do us a favour?" The Doctor asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Sure. What?" Mickey asked.

"Just try not to get too lovey-dovey around me and Rose, alright?" The Doctor continued in the same tone.

"Sure mate." Mickey said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we'll try but I can't promise anything," Shereen said with a smile up at Mickey.

"Okay, this is going to take a bit of getting used to." The Doctor said to Rose and she laughed at him as he tried and failed, get their attention.

"Okay!" He said loudly, finally getting their attention. "That's what I meant about lovey-dovey," The Doctor said.

"Sorry." Shereen and Mickey said at the same time, and they both blushed, but Shereen recovered first and started talking about the ball that was on that night. "So you guys are both still coming right?" Shereen asked sounding a bit worried that they might have changed their minds for some reason.

"Not if they're goin' to act like that all night," Rose said quietly to The Doctor, making him smile.

"Yes Shereen, I do put a high value on my life," The Doctor said, thinking about what she would do if he said no.

"Glad to hear that," Rose muttered next to him.

"Well, how boring would your life be with out me?" The Doctor asked with a smirk.

"And there's the ego," Rose said more to herself than the person in question, but apparently Shereen heard her because she laughed and asked,

"Were you really expecting anything else from him Rose?"

"Oi!" The Doctor said, suddenly feeling like the tables had been turned in the conversation. "I'm not always like that," The Doctor said, trying to fight a losing battle.

"Really?" Rose asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Really!" The Doctor answered but starting to see the flaws in his argument.

"How 'bout the time you beat me at chess, five times in a row?" Rose asked.

"Or the time you got a higher result than me in health, the subject that you said you couldn't stand?" Shereen pitched in.

"Or the time you beat me at _every_ video game I owned?" Mickey finished their argument.

"Alright, but can I help it if I have excellent genetics?" The Doctor asked, _if all else fails, blame it on your parents._ He thought. It's a good back-up plan really.

"No Doctor, I guess you can't," Shereen said and all four of them laughed. The friendly debate that they had just been having, forgotten.

When all the laughter had subsided, Shereen asked, "so what do say we all go to my place after school and get ready for the ball there and we can all go together?"

"Just one question first," Mickey said, "Are your parents anything like Roses Mom?"

"Don't worry Mickey, you'll be fine," Shereen said, trying not to laugh at the scared look on his face.

"Okay, then I'm in," Mickey said.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, and Shereen and Mickey could see a whole conversation going on between them, but it was one that only those two could understand. "Okay," They both said after about two minutes.

"Great!" Shereen said, pretending not to have noticed when The Doctor grabbed Roses hand, as if looking for a confirmation, before he said anything.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone quickly and soon enough, the group were walking to Rose and The Doctors apartment building, the Powell Estate, to pick up their things and tell their parents where they were going.

Soon enough both of them were back outside with their waiting friends, carrying a bag full of clothes. "That was faster than I thought it would be," Shereen said to Mickey as Rose and The Doctor came out of the building with in ten minutes.

"Yeah, Jackie must be sick or something," Mickey said.

"Be nice," Shereen said with a smile.

"Okay, we can go to Mickey's now," Rose said when she and The Doctor got to them.

"Off we go then," Mickey said leading the way, with Shereen attached to him.

"They really are good together," Rose observed, just as Mickey told Shereen a joke, making her laugh.

"Yeah, they are," The Doctor agreed in a far away tone and absently took Roses hand.

"How long to you think it'll last?" Rose asked in a quite voice.

"A while," The Doctor said, then continued, "I don't think they know it yet, but that's what you act like when you're in love for the first time." _That's what we act like. _He thought.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked, with a smile, still watching the two people in front of her.

The Doctor froze, should he tell her? No. It wasn't the right time. So instead he said, "Because that's what couples who have been in love since high school, then gotten married and had kids, and still stayed together act like."

The words that Shereen had spoken to Rose earlier on in the year came back to her. Then she said, repeating what Shereen had said about her and The Doctor, "Yeah, it's goin' to be something special."

"Yeah, it is," The Doctor said looking down at Rose, not exactly sure if he was talking about Shereen and Mickey any more.

Then Rose seemed to snap out of what ever world she had been in because she yanked on his hand and said "c'mon we'd better catch up, better not leave those two alone."

The Doctor seemed to think about this for a bit, "Run!" He said, and listened to Rose laugh at the absurdity of it all, as they ran to catch up to Mickey and Shereen.

* * *

**So? Bit too OOC? Let me know. Next chapter's getting ready for and going to the ball! Reviewing makes me type faster! Hint, hint…**


	9. The Ball

**A/N-I wasn't really sure how to write the last part, you'll know the bit I'm talking about when you get to it. ;) So sorry if it sounds wrong...This is a pretty long one, longer than I usually write but honestly I think I did all right with it. Anyway I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

It was a reasonably quick walk from Mickeys to Shereens and pretty much as soon as they had gotten there, Shereen had whisked Rose off to her bedroom, to get ready and left the two boys to their own devices. Rose had voiced her concern about leaving The Doctor alone in a huge house, let alone with Mickey thrown in as well. But both Mickey and The Doctor had told her, not to worry, because they were _actually _responsible teenagers, not irresponsible children who needed to be watch every minute of every day. Rose begged to differ, and she was pretty sure Shereen did too, but neither of girl said anything as Shereen lead Rose up the stairs.

"This is huge!" Mickey said in awe after Shereen and Rose were gone.

"Yep," The Doctor said, popping the 'p', so it echoed in the room they were in.

"Is Shereen rich or something?" Mickey asked.

"She's your girlfriend, why don't you ask her?" The Doctor said with a frown.

"Okay then, I will." Mickey said resolutely.

"Good, about time we learnt something about your Shereens family, isn't it?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't let her catch you calling her mine, or you might be walkin' funny for the next week!" Mickey warned.

"That's a good idea," The Doctor said hesitantly.

"What's a good idea?" Shereen spoke up from behind them.

It seemed that The Doctor was on his own to think of a reasonable answer, because Mickey just stood there, frozen. _Who's freezing now, hey Mickey?_ The Doctor thought smugly, and then said, "Mickey was just going to ask you why you have such a big house and I was just telling him that it was a good idea."

"I was? Yeah, that's right," Mickey recovered.

"Right," Shereen said, not sounding fully convinced. "Well, Rose and I are going to be a while so I thought it might be a good idea to show you where the TV is," Shereen said, dodging the question and leading them into a room with all the lights dimmed and a huge TV on one wall.

"I love this place!" Mickey said, and when Shereen let out a little cough, he added, "and you too Shereen." And Shereen left them to have some fun, walking back up to join Rose.

"That should amuse them for hours," she said when she walked back into the room, seeing Rose sitting exactly where she'd told her to sit, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Impressed?" Shereen asked.

"That isn't me," Rose said.

"Rose, you are gorgeous alright?" Shereen said, trying to convince her of that fact. "I know that, The Doctor knows that and I'm pretty sure Mickey knows it too." She finished and Rose smiled, Shereen really was a good friend.

After another hour, Mickey and The Doctor were changed, and just waiting for the girls to be finished, so that they could go. "Rose are you still alive up there?" The Doctor yelled out, just as Shereen came down the stairs.

"Oh, ha ha Doctor, very funny" Shereen said sarcastically. Then she asked "are you ready to see Rose Tyler in a whole new light?" and before either boy could answer Rose walked down the stairs, and The Doctor thought he felt his jaw hit the ground.

Rose was dressed in a strapless red dress that went all the way down to her ankles, and matching high heels. Shereen had obviously done her hair, because it was in ringlets framing her face, and Rose would never do that herself. She wasn't wearing very much make-up, but what she was wearing just served to highlight her features. For once in his life, The Doctor was speechless. "What do you think Doctor?" Rose asked nervously.

"Ah…" The Doctor said, then he seemed to realise that he had been asked a question, "What was the question?"

"Told you he'd like it," Shereen said and Rose smiled, and saw Mickey staring at Shereen as well.

"I think Mickey's impressed too," Rose said. Shereen was dressed in black dress that went just below her knees, with one strap going over her right shoulder. She also wore black high heels, and had straightened her brown hair. She was wearing more make-up than Rose, but it suited her.

"Good," Shereen whispered to her as she walked down the stairs.

Shereen, Mickey, Rose and The Doctor were all sitting at a table on the side of the dance floor later that night at the ball, they were talking about Mickey and Shereen but The Doctor and Rose both laughed as a slow song came on. "What?" Mickey asked, confused.

"Nothin', it's just a joke from when we were little," Rose said.

"Why not tell us then?" Shereen said.

"We will, after we dance to this song," The Doctor said, holding out his hand for Rose to take.

Rose looked at The Doctor then took his hand, and let him lead her out on to the dance floor. It was crowded because there were students from all of the schools in that area, not just their school, but Rose didn't mind, she leaned into The Doctor, closed her eyes and swayed with the time of the music. She felt The Doctor tighten his grip on her waist, then she thought she felt him press a small kiss to her hair, but she put that down to her imagination.

All too soon the song was over and they were moving off the dance floor and back to there seats, still holding hands and smiling at each other, Mickey and Shereen were still waiting, and they looked even more curious as to what the story behind that song was.

"Are you goin' to tell us the story?" Mickey asked impatiently.

The Doctor nodded. "Alright."

"That was our song," Rose explained.

"Okay," Shereen said slowly.

"That's not much of a joke but," Mickey said.

"Except that's not the funny part," The Doctor said as if it was obvious.

"The funny part," Rose continued, "is that when we were about four or five, our parents took us to a weddin'. An' this one 'ere," she gestured to The Doctor, "decides that when the song that was just on starts playin', that he likes that song, and wants to dance to it," Rose paused to watch The Doctor blush, then continued, "except all the people on the dance floor were dancing with a partner. So he thought that he needed a partner to be able to dance." Rose looked over to the person in question again, to see that he was turning a shade of red that she had never seen on his face before. "So he grabs my hand, and pulls me out on to the dance floor, and starts copying what the adults were doing perfectly, hands in the right place and everything! So the song finishes and he takes me back to where I was before, and my Mom comes up to him and asks, 'Theta, what were you and Rose doing?' and he answers, 'Dancing Jackie, wasn't it obvious?'" Rose finished telling her story to see The Doctor had turned the deepest shade of red she had _ever _seen and Shereen and Mickey struggling, (and it looked like they were losing) to keep their laughter contained, for The Doctors sake.

"I think that's when she started to not like me so much," The Doctor mumbled, trying to regain some dignity and at the same time, trying to figure out why that story was so embarrassing, but he came up with nothing. Maybe it was just because he wasn't expecting Rose to actually _remember _that moment.

When Shereen and Mickey moved off to dance, The Doctor and Rose were left sitting on their own, not that they minded. Until a girl walked up to them and started talking to them, but not so much them, as The Doctor. The girl, whose name they had learnt was Tanya, kept not so discreetly hinting at things, like being a cheerleader and being single. And it seemed to be making The Doctor very nervous, Rose noticed, so she decided to help him out.

Rose took The Doctors hand and winked at him, so that Tanya couldn't see, and moved to sit on his lap, she heard The Doctor gulp. "Is she your girlfriend then?" Tanya asked him sounding a bit disappointed, but Rose was grateful that Tanya didn't keep flirting with The Doctor, because then she would have to take more drastic measures, and Rose wasn't sure how The Doctor would react to what she had in mind.

"Ah, yes," The Doctor said in a slightly higher pitched voice than usual. "Would you like to dance Rose?" The Doctor asked desperate to get away from the disappointed cheerleader.

"Sure," Rose said in a cheerful voice, and then as they were walking on to the dance floor she called over her shoulder, "it was nice meetin' you Tanya."

"Don't push it," The Doctor said in her ear as they reached the edge of the dance floor.

Rose smiled, "sorry." She said as they started to dance to another slow song. _This is as good a time as any I guess… Here it goes. _The Doctor thought.

"Hey Rose?" The Doctor said, feeling really nervous.

"Mmmm?" was all the answer he got from her.

"I was wondering," The Doctor started but then stopped, not knowing how to ask right.

"Yeah, Doctor?" Rose asked when he didn't keep talking. Then she heard The Doctor take a deep breath.

"I was wondering if we could do more than pretend?" The Doctor asked her and then started to find the back wall, covered in balloons and streamers, especially interesting.

Roses head shot up so fast she could have sworn she got whiplash, and that she had finally cracked and gone mad. _Because The Doctor would never actually ask that… Would he? _But instead of questioning it, Rose decide _if I just say 'yes', he will either ask 'what are you talking about?' or start grinning like a maniac._ Rose was personally hoping for the latter, because then it would prove that he had actually asked, and her imagination wasn't getting the better of her and making her go nuts.

"Okay," Rose answered after, two agonising minutes of The Doctor wondering if he'd just ruined their whole friendship.

"Really?" The Doctor asked a smile taking over his face; he had been so worried that he hadn't even noticed the change of song.

"Yes, really." Rose answered, laughing and not quite believing it herself. Her best friend was now her boyfriend. And then she thought, _what if this goes bad? _And added, "on one condition!" and she saw The Doctors face fall.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked nervously.

"If this goes wrong, we can go back to how we were," Rose said.

"I'm afraid, Miss Tyler, that I can't agree to those terms," The Doctor said, his smile starting to return.

"What?" Rose asked, scared that she was pushing it too far, "why?" she had to ask.

"Because that's assuming that this goes wrong," The Doctor said softly.

Rose was curious as to how he could have so much confidence that it was going to work out, "how are you so sure nothin' is goin' to go wrong?" Rose asked.

"I'm so sure because one, what would I be without my over confidence? And two, we're us, we'll always make it."

"Okay." Rose said, "can you answer something honestly for me Doctor?"

"Well, I'm nothing if not honest. And I'm always honest with you, Rose, you know that, right?" The Doctor asked, worried that she would even _think _that he could ever lie to her.

"Yeah, 'course!" Rose answered quickly.

"Then ask away," The Doctor said, his smile back on his face again.

Rose took a deep breath and asked the question that had bothered her since she said yes. And it happened to be the same question she had asked earlier on that day, about Mickey and Shereen, "How long do you think it's goin' to last?"

The Doctor smiled a small, faraway smile and leaned down to whisper in Roses ear. "Forever," he said, and at that answer, Rose could feel tears coming to her eyes, even as she furiously tried to blink them away so The Doctor wouldn't notice how much that really meant to her.

* * *

**So did I do the long awaited get together of The Doctor and Rose justice, or did I mess it up? I'd love to hear what you thought! :)**


	10. The Rebel And The Not So Sneaky One

A/N- TEN CHAPTERS! Wow. This was only meant to be a one shot! Thanks to every one who has reviewed, favourited or alerted this, you're all amazing. That said this is a pretty short chapter 'cause my computer was being stupid AND I was stuck again. But not to worry because I got it covered, maybe… anyway enjoy the chapter and as always, review and let me know how it was!

Rose, The Doctor, Mickey and Shereen were sitting at their table in the break, talking about everything and nothing. The Doctor and Rose had decided to tell Shereen and Mickey about them after school that day, but that didn't stop them from reaching for each others hand when ever they could, after all, they used to do that anyway, they reasoned. "So what'd you two think of the ball?" Shereen asked as she stole a chip from Mickey.

"I thought it was brilliant," The Doctor said, and smiled in Roses direction.

"Yeah, me too," Rose agreed.

"Well good. You'll be going to prom then?" Shereen asked with a smirk.

"Shereen why don't you let them get over one dance before you drag them along to another one?" Mickey said, saving them.

"Fine, spoil sport," Shereen said, as her and Mickey shared their own smile.

As the smile went on, Rose looked at The Doctor as he fought the urge to cough. Loudly. Luckily for The Doctor, he didn't have to, because the bell went, startling Mickey and Shereen out of their dreamy state.

After Mickey and Shereen left, The Doctor offered to walk Rose to her next class. He had something to ask her, but he couldn't do it with Mickey and Shereen around. Yet._ Just a few more hours_ he thought to himself, and grabbed Roses hand. "So Rose," he started, drawing out her name and making her laugh.

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose asked shaking her head slightly at him.

"Would you mind at all if I took you on a date this weekend?" The Doctor continued.

Rose was surprised at how fast The Doctor was going, not that she minded of course, and how at ease he was, which she also didn't mind. "I wouldn't, but my Mom might," Rose answered him.

"Ah," The Doctor said, and Rose knew he was trying to figure how to take her out while avoiding her mother. "Maybe you could climb out through the window?" He asked hopefully.

Rose gave him a doubtful look and said, "I don't think so."

They reached Roses class, and The Doctor found that he didn't really want to part with his Rose yet. _I'm like a dog following its owner, god that's sad. _The Doctor thought to himself and said to Rose, "Never mind I'll figure it out,"

"I'm sure you will. Try an' figure somethin' out that involves actually _talking _to my Mom, yeah?" Rose said as she walked into her class.

"But Rose, I really don't want to!" The Doctor whined to her retreating back, sounding about half his age. Rose just turned around and gave him that smile that he loved so much.

The Doctor wondered slowly to his next class, still tyring to figure out how to avoid Jackie. He was at the last flight of stairs when he looked down at his watch and his eyes widened at the time, _what? How am I twenty minutes late_ _for my class? I got Mr Bunsen too, detention for me. Rose'll love that,_ The Doctor thought as he took off sprinting down the hall.

When he reached his class, he tried to sneak in, but the teacher spotted him just as he reached his seat, next to Shereen. It was one of the few classes The Doctor shared with her. Even before Mr Bunsen's voice reached The Doctors ears he knew what was coming, "Twenty minutes late Mr Quinn. I will not tolerate tardiness, detention at lunch." And with that taken care of Mr Bunsen turned back to what he was writing on the blackboard.

"Where were you?" Shereen whispered from beside him.

"Oh, just lost track of time that's all." The Doctor said while trying to suck in as much air as he could.

"Right, did you happen to be with Rose, when you lost track of time?" Shereen asked.

"Nope." The Doctor answered honestly, "I'd just walked her to her class, which happened to be at the other end of the school."

"What's with you two?" Shereen asked and The Doctor rolled his eyes, they had been having this same conversation almost every lesson they had together, since the start of school. _Not for much longer, though. _The Doctor thought, smiling to himself.

Before The Doctor could answer Shereen out loud, Mr Bunsen's voice cut through the room again, this time aimed at Shereen, "Miss Gardner, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Shereen got an idea, so she smiled, winked at The Doctor and whispered to him, "See you in detention," then turned back to the teacher and said, "Yeah, I was just wondering why you happened to 'miss'," she emphasized the 'miss' with hooked figures, "that guy down there sneaking in to his seat, around about the same time that girl there, snuck into hers? And they were both at least ten minutes later that him." She pointed at The Doctor.

"I don't think I like what you're implying, Miss Gardener!" Mr Bunsen yelled, his ears turning slightly red. "Detention!" He yelled angrily, and turned to his desk to write out her detention slip and probably The Doctors too.

"No, I didn't think you would," Shereen muttered to his back, all the while The Doctor was sitting next to her open-mouthed.

When he finally managed to close his mouth and talk, he asked in a bit of a choked, voice, "What was _that?_"

Shereen leaned towards him and said, while still watching what the teacher was doing, "Thought you might want some company in detention, after all, it is mainly the trouble kids in there. You might be someone's b-"

"Don't! Even go there," The Doctor said trying to stay quiet, but knowing exactly what Shereen was going to say. "And even though I could take care of myself, thanks," The Doctor said and smiled, "Rose and Mickey'll be impressed, both of us in detention." He said, pulling at his ear.

"Yeah, they'll think we've gone rebel," Shereen whispered and laughed quietly.

"You did! I'm just not very good at being sneaky," The Doctor said.

"You'll need to work on that before you try and take Rose out. Or Jackie'll have you" Shereen said, The Doctor turned red but he also knew she wasn't joking. And that brought him back to the original problem, the one that had made him late in the first place, how to get Rose out, with out Jackie finding out.

Before The Doctor could come up with an answer that didn't involve setting the apartment building on fire or kidnapping, the bell went, and he went to his next class as empty of answers as he went into that one. _Oh well, _he thought, _at least I've got all next class and detention to figure it out._ He thought.

**So? Any good?**


	11. Detention

A/N- I know it's been a while. A very long while, and I only have one thing to say in my defence…School SUCKS! :) I'm pretty much guessing with most of this chapter, so sorry if something's not right. There's a bit more Shereen in this one, and a bit more about her past. Hope you enjoy it!

The next class was one that The Doctor had with Rose, he was debating whether or not to tell her, when, about ten minutes before the end of the lesson, she asked him a question, one that pretty much answered his problem for him. "Do you think we could tell them at lunch instead?"

"Um, probably not," The Doctor answered, treading carefully, not sure what Rose's reaction to a detention would be.

"Why?" Rose asked. The Doctor had been the one that had wanted to tell their friends as soon as possible, and now he didn't want to? _Is he having doubts?_ Rose asked herself,_ No, he wants it to work as much as I do,_ Rose pushed that thought from her mind and mentally scolded herself for even thinking it in the first place.

"Eh, just because," The Doctor said, still being vague.

"Doctor? What did you do?" Rose asked with a sigh. But The Doctor could hear the humour in her voice and when he looked up he could see her trying not to smile.

"Not just me, Shereen too! You should have seen her, she went rebel, Rose!" The Doctor said, getting more excited, now that he could tell Rose was amused more than anything by his misdemeanour.

"So what did you _two _do?" Rose asked. The Doctor mumbled something that Rose couldn't understand. "What was that?" she asked.

"We got detentions," The Doctor said, louder and clearer this time, so Rose could understand.

"You got detentions?" Rose questioned, feeling a bit like a parrot, not quite believing that her Doctor, the one that always got perfect grades, and almost never got into trouble, could get a detention. Shereen? Sure. The Doctor? No way. _He must be joking._

"Weeellll," The Doctor started, trying to make himself sound innocent, but realising that act wouldn't work on Rose, he continued, "Yes, we did."

Just as Rose was about to reply, the bell went. The Doctor sighed, _time to go to detention, _he thought, as he hugged Rose good-bye. "It's been nice knowing you," he whispered in her ear, before letting her go and walking in the direction of detention.

Detention was an interesting new experience for The Doctor, but by the looks of it, it wasn't so much for Shereen. She walked straight in and sat down, looking completely at ease while she did it. "Do this often?" The Doctor asked, worriedly eying some of the boys that were bigger and balkier than him. And some of the girls too.

"Nah, just a couple of times last year. They weren't my fault though. I just happened to be there when my friends got in trouble." Shereen said. The Doctor gave her an interested look, the teacher wasn't meant to be there for another ten minutes, so she continued. "I was going through a bit of a rebellious stage, and, um, my boyfriend at the time, he had some friends that were always in trouble, and as far as the teachers cared, anyone who was around them was trouble as well." Shereen paused and looked at The Doctor, and seeing that he wasn't judging her, gave her the confidence to continue. "One time they skipped class, to go and have a few drinks in the bushes, and I got dragged along by my boyfriend, but we got there and they also had drugs, so I left. They didn't get caught for the drinking and drugs, only for skipping class, that's what we ended up breaking up over, my boyfriend thought I told the teachers on him and his friends. But I didn't, that's how I got detention before, I got in trouble for skipping class as well. That's why I think Mickey might end up different, because he's not like that. He doesn't do any of that stuff." Shereen finished her story.

By the time Shereen was finished The Doctor was speechless. Which to his annoyance, seemed to be happening to him a lot lately. Before The Doctor could get his brain working and form a reply, the teacher walked in and started taking the roll.

It look him a while to register that his name was being called off, as his actual name hadn't been used very much since he'd been rechristened as The Doctor. But after the teacher had called it a few times, The Doctor answered to it, realising that, teachers didn't use nicknames. Even ones that he had grown quite attached to, and by now almost everyone in the school knew him by.

The teacher came around with a pen and a paper full of questions for the students to answer. "These questions should take you most of the hour, but if anyone finishes early, sit at your desk and do not talk to anyone. If this sheet is not completely answered by the end of the hour, it will be done for homework. If it is not done for homework, you will receive another detention. Is that understood?" The teacher asked in a disinterested voice. After a chorus of yeses, the teacher sat down at the desk that was at the front of the classroom, so that it could look over all the desks.

The Doctor had finished the all of the questions on the sheet within the first twenty minutes, and looked around, only to see that every one else was still working. He could pretty much hear Roses voice in his head, _'see what you get when you're too smart Doctor? Now you get to sit there in silence until the bell goes. How are you going to sit for forty minutes in silence? Bet you can't do it!' _The Doctor shook his head; even his own inner voice was rooting against him. _Although, it did sound very realistic,_ the other side of The Doctors brain said, and he noted with a small amount of pleasure, that it sounded more like his own voice did and less like Roses. _That's a plus, I guess. _His side of his brain said. _A plus? I know you like hearing my voice Doctor. You can't lie to me._ Roses side said.

"God help me, I'm having arguments with my self," The Doctor mumbled, so that the teacher wouldn't hear him. Chances were he was going to go crazy after forty minutes of silence, but The Doctor was starting to doubt that he was ever fully sane to begin with.

With a sigh he laid his head down on the desk and even though he know he still needed to find an answer to the whole Jackie thing, The Doctor closed his eyes and soon enough he was asleep, dreaming of how brilliant his life could be if he married a certain blonde.

Shereen who was sitting across from him looked up, checked to see if the teacher was looking first, and seeing that she wasn't, looked across to The Doctor, only to see that he had fallen asleep. Shereen saw the answer of the only question she didn't know on his sheet, and just as she was about to write it down she heard a mumble coming from The Doctor. "Rose," that was all Shereen had heard before he had started muttering something about giant bananas, aliens and a police box, but it had been enough to make her smile and forget what she was meant to be writing.

**Okay, question for you all… I'm thinking of finishing this story soon, so my question to you guys is… How should this story be wrapped up, and how many more chapters do you want to read?**


	12. The Doctors Dream

A/N- thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and told me how they would like this to end, it really helped me think of something, so thanks a million! I have to admit, I did have a lot of fun writing this chapter. This is The Doctors dream, the one he was having when he fell asleep in detention? Yeah, this is it. The whole chapter. Enjoy The Doctors sub-conscious, and leave a review on the way out! :)

"Rose, I'm home!" The Doctor called out, walking in the front door of their house. He still preferred being called The Doctor, rather than Theta; it was something that had stuck with him from high school.

"Hey," she greeted him, kissing him briefly on the lips. "How was work?"

"Oh, you know same old, same old." The Doctor said, not elaborating on what he had done that day at school, where he worked as a teacher, because he had distracted himself by looking around for something, or more specifically, someone, or even more specifically, two someones. He kept looking until finally he figured it would be easier to just ask, so that's what he did. "Where are the terrible two?"

Rose, who had just started chopping up the vegetables for dinner, turned to him. "Hannah got invited to a tea party, by Olivia, so they're probably still next door with Shereen. Riley and Nathan decided to get away from the girls and pretty much begged Mickey to take them and Eli to the park for a bit." Rose finished and turned back to the vegetables after seeing The Doctor nod.

The Doctor smiled and walked up behind Rose, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, "Rose?" he asked, and she could pretty much sense his nervousness.

"Yeah, Doctor?" She replied, figuring that the reason for The Doctors nervousness would come up in the conversation.

"Would you fancy doing all this again?" He asked, not moving his head from its position on her shoulder. Rose put the knife down and swivelled around so she was facing The Doctor.

"What, the twins don't keep you busy enough?" she asked, and he could tell she was joking. _Joking is a good sign. Very good, even. _The Doctor reminded himself.

"Weeellll, those two. Lets just say watch out if they ever get married, because they are always going to be trouble, maybe if we try again, there'll be more of you're genes, and less of mine?" The Doctor reasoned. Eli and Hannah were definitely their father's children, which much was apparent within their first year. They figured they were following in his footsteps and breaking things, much to Roses annoyance. And even now at four years old, they still hadn't stopped.

"I'm sure your parents said the same thing about if you ever got married," Rose said amused.

The doctor looked thoughtful for a minute then said, "no, my parents said things more like, 'god help who ever agrees to marry him, because I have the feeling they would need a constantly topped up stash of toasters and microwaves,' then my dad would usually come back with, 'not to worry, someone would have to agree to marry him first.' Then we would usually all laugh." The Doctor finished, then there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that? It's probably Mickey dropping the kids back. We'll talk later, when the kids are in bed, yeah?" Rose told him as he walked towards the door.

The Doctor smiled, _she was going to talk about it with him. That was a good sign too. That was a brilliant sign._

The Doctor got to the door and almost as soon as he opened it, he was greeted by two yells of "Ddddaaaaddddyyyy!" and wrapped in a hug by each of his children. _For twins they couldn't be any more different to each other, _The Doctor thought, as he tried not to stumble from the force that the twins had run at him with.

Eli Benjamin Quinn, who had wrapped himself around his fathers left leg, was of the two was most like The Doctor in both personality and appearance. He had The Doctors brown eyes and hair, which like The Doctors was almost always sticking up at weird angles. He even wore Converse on his small feet, (which The Doctor had, had nothing to do with,) Rose had told him after she had brought them that Eli had said he 'needed them to be like his Daddy', and that had made The Doctors heart swell. They even had the same taste in food; Eli had a thing for bananas and hated pears. He also possessed The Doctors knack for getting himself into trouble, and he definitely had The Doctors smarts. They were so much alike, that Rose had joked that Eli was just a younger version clone of The Doctor himself.

But Hannah Sophie Quinn, who had wrapped herself around her fathers right leg, she was a mix of both her parents. Her looks, that was about a fifty fifty split between The Doctor and Rose, she had light brown hair, with natural blonde streaks in the light, and Roses eyes, the eyes that The Doctor could never say no to, no matter whether it was mother or daughter. She almost always dressed herself in jeans, t-shirts and little hoodies. She was definitely not a girly-girl. But her personality, that was all Rose, no doubt about it. And at the ripe age of four, Hannah had the Tyler Glare down to an art, and she used it on her brother frequently. The Doctor also had the secret belief that she had a small crush on Riley Daniel Smith, Mickey's youngest son, who was about the same age and lived next door. But if The Doctor was being honest, (which he always was), the only part of him that he could see in her, was again, the brain.

Both his kids had an IQ of the charts, and were incredibly, almost unbelievably, was what their teacher had said, intelligent. And of course, Rose blamed him for it. Not that he minded so much, he was usually too proud to care. But when they had found out that their children were geniuses, The Doctor and Rose had decided that the most important thing was that they had normal childhoods, and got to be normal kids. So far everything was going according to plan on that front.

While The Doctor had been thinking, he had somehow managed to get himself over to sit on the couch, with both his kids still attached to his legs and giggling every time he walked. And he was now sitting with Rose next to him, Hannah next to her and Eli on his other side, eating dinner. "Mommy?" Eli asked from next to The Doctor.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Rose replied.

"I'm full, I can't eat _any more._" Eli said rubbing his stomach.

"You have to, Eli," Rose said.

"Why?" Eli whined, sounding so much like his father (at his most immature) at that moment that Rose had to look up just to make sure it wasn't actually The Doctor talking, but just as she did, he replied to Eli's question.

"Because if you don't, you don't get to hear about The Doctors newest adventure," The Doctor said, in a convincing voice.

Then Hannah piped up, "Eat it!" She said in a stern voice, giving him the glare.

That seemed to be enough incentive for Eli, Rose wasn't sure if it was not getting a story about their beloved Doctor and his Spaceship, that looked like a phone box called the TARDIS, or Hannah's glare, or both but by the time he was done, there wasn't a scrap to be seen on Eli's plate. "Good," Rose said in approval when Eli showed her his plate, "now go get ready for bed, and Daddy'll be there soon to tell you a story," She said in a very motherly tone that made The Doctor want to kiss her senseless right there and then, then for the first time, she must have registered how much of a mess Eli's face was, because the next thing out of Roses mouth was, "hey Eli, sweetheart?" she asked and waited for him to turn around, when he did she said, "wash you're face." He nodded and ran to the bathroom.

Hannah giggled, "Yeah Eli, wash your face! You got dinner all over it!" then she ran into her room to get changed for bed.

Rose turned to The Doctor, "you sort them out, tell them a story while I do the dishes, then we'll talk, okay?"

The Doctor looked down at his amazing wife and before he registered what he was doing, he kissed her, but it wasn't just a simple peck, no. It was turning into a full on snog! But the mood was broken when Hannah's voice came from her bedroom. "Mommy! Daddy! Eli's hitting me with a pillow!"

Then, not half a minute later, Eli's voice followed, "You started it! You stole Pluto!" Pluto. Eli's grey teddy bear that he had gotten when he was born, Hannah had gotten a matching one, except it was blue and she had named it Neptune. Stealing either one of these teddies from their owners was, to the twins, an unthinkable offence, and could have some very bad end results.

Rose and The Doctor pulled away from each other and sighed, "you better go sort them out before they kill each other," Rose said.

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed. "They probably would too," he said as he walked towards Hannah's bedroom, where they gathered each night for story time. _And I want to add in another one to the mix? I must be crazy, completely insane. _He decided as he reached the doorway to Hannah's room, expecting to see his two kids on the ground wrestling over a teddy bear, and that's why when he saw what they were actually doing, all he could do was stand in the doorway and stare.

They were both fast asleep. Hannah was clutching Neptune to her chest, and she had her whole body turned towards Eli. Eli was holding on to the arm of Pluto, with that arm under his sister, and the other one flopping off the bed, with his face turned towards her. The Doctor picked the blanket -that must have been thrown on the floor when they were fighting- up and draped it over both of his kids. And smiled, content to just watch them, he felt Rose come up behind him and wrap her arms around him, the same way he had done earlier. He turned to her and whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too," Rose replied, equally quiet.

"Thank you," The Doctor said, still quiet, "for this," he gestured to them, then to the twins.

"Anytime," Rose said looking into his eyes, seeing if he understood, which apparently he did.

"Really?" He asked sounding like one of the twins when they'd just been told they could have an ice cream.

"Yeah," Rose said laughing at his excitement. "Come on let's go to bed, you've got work in the morning."

So? What did you think of the twins? As I said at the start, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, which is probably why it's longer than the others… I've found that I don't really want to say good-bye to The Terrible Two, I'm actually quite fond of them! ;) So, be on the look out for Eli and Hannah in the future, just in case… Drop me a review? Pwease? :)


	13. Ice Cream And The News

**A/N- Okay so, firstly, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and I'm really sorry I haven't replied, but I've been really busy with school and all the stuff that goes with that. :( Secondly, I just wanted to say I really appreciate the reviews, favourites and subscribes, they're real confidence boosters! And thirdly, I found it pretty hard to write this chapter, so as a result, I don't really like it, but hey, hopefully you guys do! :)**

* * *

The Doctor woke up to find Shereen leaning over him, with a feather in her hand, and he frowned. "Shereen, why do you have a feather?" The Doctor asked sounding confused in his still half asleep state.

"What? Oh, this was to wake you up," Shereen said and put the feather on the desk next to her.

"Right," The Doctor said, not feeling any more knowledgeable than a minute before.

"So, did you have a good sleep?" Shereen asked, wanting to know what he was dreaming about, even if she did have a fair idea anyway.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, looking around, "where's everyone else?"

"Oh, the bell went about five minutes ago," Shereen said off-handedly.

"What? Why are you still here? Why am I still here? Why are _we _still here?" The Doctor started talking frantically, while gathering all his things.

"Calm down Doctor, Rose and Mickey have got us covered, alright?" Shereen said.

"You left the important task of covering for us, to Mickey and Rose?" The Doctor asked sceptically.

"Yeah, well I," Shereen stopped and seemed to think about this point, "Come on, hurry up!" She said, and The Doctor knew he had gotten his point across.

When the two of them finally arrived at their class, they found Mickey and Rose yelling at each other, and the teacher, who was attempting to calm them down, going unnoticed. When Shereen and The Doctor got into earshot, they could hear what Rose and Mickey were yelling, but it was making no sense. "You stole it, you did!" Rose yelled, and seeing them approach and slip into the crowd of other students, winked at Mickey.

"I did not! I borrowed it and gave it back! It's not my fault if you forgot where you put it! You ask your Mom! She'll tell you!" Mickey yelled back, and winked as well, to tell Rose that he understood.

"Whatever," Rose muttered and walked towards the newly arrived and more confused than ever Doctor, but as she did, so did half the students that were watching with interest.

"Yeah," Mickey said, suddenly sounding unsure, "you walk away!" Rose shook her head, in a way that clearly said, 'no. Don't do that!' And the reason for that look was apparent when a cough came from behind Mickey, making Mickey's eyes go wide.

"Mr Smith," came the voice of the Head Master from behind Mickey, he turned around slowly to face the man in question.

"Sir?" Mickey asked nervously, but it came out more as a squeak, _the Head Master was a scary man after all,_ Mickey reasoned.

"I got a call from your teacher, she told me that you and Miss Tyler were causing a bit of a disturbance, is that right?"

"Yes Sir," Mickey said, wanting to be out of the presence of the scary Head Master as soon as possible. The Doctor rolled his eyes, this was just getting Mickey into more trouble, and so he stepped forward.

"No, it's not. Mickey, you don't have to lie for me!" The Doctor said, exaggerating, in Roses opinion, a lot more than he really needed to.

"I don't?" Mickey asked in a quiet voice.

"Na! What were you thinking?" The Doctor turned to the Head Master, "me and Rose were just having a bit of a disagreement you see, and Mickety-Mick-Mickey here, he was just taking my side in the whole thing! But I have to say Mickey; don't you think you took it a bit too far? I mean, bringing Jackie into it? I know she's not the most pleasant person, but-"

"That's enough, Mr Quinn!" The Head Master interrupted him, rubbing his eyes with one finger on each hand. "Go to you class and I do not want to hear any of your names for the rest of the semester. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," They all said in unison, including Shereen.

"Good," he said and walked away.

The Doctor suddenly had an idea, (which even though it came out of nowhere, seemed like a good one, mostly because it was the only one he had), of how to get Rose out of the house without alerting Jackie, but he would need Shereens help. Which meant they needed to tell Shereen first. Which they couldn't do until after school. _Ah. _The Doctor looked at the clock, and smiled, _only forty more minutes, then we can tell Shereen and Mickey. Then Shereen can help me out. But I'd imagine, not before getting a healthy dose of mocking The Doctor, in first._

Shereen, Mickey, The Doctor and Rose worked through the rest of the class without causing any trouble, but, by the end of the class, The Doctor did suspect that the teacher might have been on to them. By the time the final bell for the day went, The Doctor was feeling paranoid and excite. The paranoia faded when he left the classroom, but the excitement stayed, and judging by a quick look at Rose, The Doctor figured she was feeling the same way. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly, and when he felt her squeeze back, The Doctor felt a tiny bit less worried.

On the way home, the group stopped at an ice cream shop, with Shereen offering to pay. Rose and The Doctor looked at each other and decided that they would tell the other two there. So after Shereen had ordered and payed for a chocolate, caramel, vanilla and banana ice cream for each of her friends and herself, they sat down at a free table that was near a window. "Shereen, Mickey, listen. Me an' The Doctor've got somethin' to tell you," Rose said nodding to The Doctor to tell them.

The Doctors eyes widened, "why do I have to tell them?" he whined.

"Because," Rose said as an explanation.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this Rose, but 'because' is not an answer," The Doctor said.

"It is," Rose said stubbornly refusing to back down.

"No, I'm sorry, but its not," The Doctor said, trying to be serious but finding it increasingly hard.

"Yes-" Rose started, but was interrupted by Shereen, who both The Doctor and Rose had forgotten about.

"You said you had to tell us something?"

"Yeah, I will, since The Doctor's not goin' to," Rose said, mock glaring at him.

"Well, I don't think Shereen wants to hear it from me, I think she'd much rather hear it from you! Right Shereen?" The Doctor said, turning to Shereen.

"Sure. As long as somebody ends up telling me!" Shereen said, giving The Doctor a look.

"Well, I think Mickey would like to hear it from you!" Rose said.

"Would like to hear what exactly?" Mickey asked.

"That we're together," Rose said, and then turned back to The Doctor, "was that so hard?"

The Doctor turned to look at Mickey and Shereen, who for some reason, were looking quite stunned. "Yes! It's actually a lot harder than you made it look! I was just sitting here, and you turn to me, telling me to tell them, and I didn't know what to do, alright?"

Shereen seemed to recover first, because she said, "Well, nothing really changed then, did it? You used to bicker like an old married couple anyway. All this did was make it official!" she said, seeming to get excited, then she whispered to Rose, "Rose, I'm so proud by the way, this was all because of that dress, wasn't it?"

"So, how longs this been goin' on then?" Mickey asked when he found his voice again.

"Not long," Rose said.

"Just since the ball," The Doctor chipped in.

"The ball!" Shereen shouted, drawing the attention of the few other customers, and the woman who was bringing over their ice creams, causing Shereen to smile shyly and continue a little quieter.

Mickey, whispered to Shereen, " I thought you said that it would take them an' I'm quotin' 'those two would need a lot more than a slap from Jackie Tyler, to see what we're all seein'… And I mean something like running head first into the Great Wall of China!' Mickey said.

"I thought it would. Obviously, I was wrong." Shereen said in the same quiet voice.

"You two done? Or should we just continue to act like we can't hear you for a bit longer?" The Doctor asked, licking his banana ice cream.

"Let's go," Mickey and Shereen said at the same time, so grabbing his ice cream in one hand and Shereens in the other, Mickey and Shereen left the table, then The Doctor and Rose did the same an followed them out the door, on the way out, all four were smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

**So? How's that? I actually had the whole 'because isn't an actual answer' argument with my friend, I say it is and she says it isn't. We still haven't agreed yet… Anyway, reviews guys, 'cause I love 'em! :)**


	14. The Date

**A/N- Okay to celebrate fifty reviews for this story, I've listed everyone who's ever reviewed to it, even if it was only once, because they are all appreciated! :) **

**Ash-Varnei, bite-me-im-irish, FantasticlyBrilliant, Ayjah, Stormwolf10, Meermaid, Laura545, Stephanie-Lou Clarke-Weasley, Hats-For-Alice, James Birdsong, NewDrWhoFan, thestarlitrose, Sir-Blargington, doctorcoffeegirl, Logan the Awesome, doctorwho romance, jess and kkitten88. **

**But this chapter is dedicated to Ash-Varnei who has been with this story since the start and reviewed to almost every chapter. And saved a few of them as well. So, thank you, this story would be very different without your reviews and brilliant ideas.**

* * *

The Doctor had told Shereen his plan to get Rose out with out Jackie finding out after they had eaten their ice creams, and after a bit of teasing she had agreed to help him. He had told Rose about it before the end of school, she had seemed doubtful and had reminded him that, he would have to talk to her mother sooner or later, to which he had given her a reasonable answer. "Rose. If I'm going to die, I want to at least have a date with you first. Is that too much to ask?" Rose had just shaken her head and walked away smiling.

His plan was fool proof really. And in The Doctor's opinion, pretty brilliant. All he needed was Shereen to tell Jackie that she was taking Rose away for a girls night or what ever it was that girls did, which should work fine seeing as Jackie had taken a liking to Shereen, and The Doctor was pretty sure that Shereen had done what he still hadn't (and at the rate he was going, probably never would) in his lifetime; She had gotten in Jackie Tyler's good books. But back to his fool proof plan. He would be waiting at Shereens house to take Rose out when the two girls got back. And they would go on their date and then Shereen would take Rose back to the apartment and Jackie would be none the wiser. _Easy._ The Doctor assured himself.

But as the night of their first date came around, The Doctor found himself feeling extremely nervous. _Would Rose like what he had planned? Would she be as nervous as he was? And most importantly, would Jackie find out?_ All these thoughts her going through his head when, just as promised, Shereen arrived with Rose. The Doctor smiled for a minute, because he was about to take his Rose out on a date. He couldn't believe it, but as usual, without knowing it, Shereen ruined the moment. "Well, go on then, I got to get her back to Jackie by ten!"

The Doctor grinned and offered Rose his arm, which she took almost immediately. "Shall we?" he asked her.

"We shall," Rose said matching his grin.

"See you later Shereen," Rose said over her shoulder as they were leaving.

"Girl, you better, because I want details. And I _will _get them, because you two owe me for this!" Shereen yelled as they walked out the door of her huge house in to the night, with the sky full of stars.

Rose laughed at her then turned her full attention to The Doctor, "So what're we doin' tonight?"

"I, am going to surprise you," The Doctor said, his eyes twinkling in the full moon. "Close your eyes."

"But-" Rose started to protest but The Doctor started her before she could even start.

"Rose, please," The Doctor pretty much begged, using the puppy dog eyes that he knew Rose could never say no to.

"That cheatin', you know," Rose said closing her eyes, feeling The Doctor leading her by her arm.

"It's not cheating, it's just thinking smart," The Doctor said.

"Right, I'll 'ave to remember that for next time we're playin' chess, hey?" Rose asked.

"Weeellll, you could, but I'd still win," The Doctor said, and Rose could hear the smile in his voice, even though she couldn't see it.

"But you don't 'ave an ego?" Rose asked lightly.

"Yes, I do. But unlike everyone else our age, I earned mine." The Doctor answered making her laugh, and then they lapsed in comfortable silence. About a minute later, he leaned in close to her so she could feel his warmth, and whispered in her ear, "You can open your eyes, we're here."

Rose opened her eyes, and felt her mouth fall open at what was in front of her. The Doctor was standing nervously next to her, watching her reaction closely. They we in a park that Rose recognised as the park that they used to play at when they were little, the park that she used to run to when she would have a fight with her Mom, the park where The Doctor would find her after she ran out, hold her, and tell her it would all be okay, the park where they would sit and she would cry into his shirt and he would just sit there and comfort her for as long as she needed, and, the park where they were about to have their first date.

In the middle of the park, with a clear view to the stars and the moon, was where The Doctor had chosen to lay out a picnic blanket and basket. Rose turned to him, still looking stunned, and then she hugged him. The Doctor stumbled back, with the force and the unexpectedness of it, but as soon as he caught his balance, he hugged her back, "So, you like it then?" The Doctor asked feeling relieved when she nodded into his chest.

Rose pulled back, "I love it," she said.

"Good," The Doctor replied leading her over to the blanket and basket.

"What's in there?" Rose asked nodding towards the basket.

The Doctor smiled again, "lots of good stuff," he paused and reached into the basket while Rose laid herself down on the blanket and looked up at the stars. "Like this!" The Doctor said pulling out a container of macaroni cheese, one of Roses favourite foods.

"S'pose you got bananas in there too, do you?" Rose asked.

"'Course I do, Rose. I always have a banana with me. They're good sources of potassium!" The Doctor said, laying himself down next to her.

"Right," Rose said laughing slightly, and snuggled into The Doctors side, not that either of them would ever bring it up. Because Rose Tyler did not snuggle.

"See that lot of stars there," The Doctor said pointing to the sky.

"Yeah," Rose said, looking in the direction he was pointing.

"That's your star sign," he said lowering his arm.

"It's beautiful," Rose said staring up at the stars.

"Yeah, that must be why it's yours then," The Doctor said taking her hand in his.

"Cheesy, Doctor," Rose said smiling at him.

Yeah, well, don't let it get out, it might ruin my reputation!" The Doctor said, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Rose answered, and they both turned back to the stars, and for the next two hours they forgot about the rest of the world, it was just them, the moon, and the stars that were scattered across the night sky.

* * *

**So? How's that for a first date? I reckon it's something The Doctor would do. :)**


	15. The I Love You Doctor Style

**A/N- In my opinion, this is a bit of a meh chapter, but I'd love to know what you guys thought of it! Hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

It had been two months since The Doctor and Rose's date. The good news was The Doctor was still alive and kicking. The bad news was that Jackie had found out about him and Rose not long after. But they had all chosen to look on the bright side, that The Doctor was still. Alive. Which they had all -even Rose- found to be pretty amazing, considering.

Rose and Shereen were sitting at their table, just the two of them. Mickey had been 'sick' all week, and The Doctor had gone to see one of his teachers about homework. Shereen seemed to think that it was a good opportunity for a girl talk, much to Roses annoyance. "So," Shereen said in a way that made Rose wary of what she would say next. It would probably have something to do with her boyfriend. Rose smiled slightly at the way that sounded, even if it was just in her head. "Has he said it yet?" Shereen continued, unaware of her musings.

"Said what?" Rose asked feeling confused, as she usually did when having those sorts of conversations with Shereen.

"That he loves you!" Shereen answered.

"Shereen, we've only been together for two months," Rose answered with a slight laugh.

"So? Mickey said it to me in the first week," Shereen said.

"Yeah, well Mickey an' The Doctor are different like that. He doesn't say that sort of stuff if he 'asn't thought it over at least a hundred times and looked at it from every angle." Rose said in The Doctors defence, and both girls smiled, knowing the truth behind Roses statement.

"Yeah, I know. But don't tell me you don't want to hear it Rose, 'cause every girl does."

"I don't mind. Really." Rose tried, but Shereen wasn't buying it.

"Rose?" Shereen questioned.

"What? I don't mind!" Rose defended herself.

"Alright," Shereen said, still sounding doubtful.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Rose asked.

"Not at all. And that's cool, but Rose," Shereen paused and waited until she had Roses full attention, "maybe he's waiting for you to say it first, 'cause you are the more, shall we say, 'hearty', of the two of you… Just a thought."

Rose nodded in understanding and looked up when she heard The Doctors voice, and noticed The Doctor was walking back towards them, but a cheerleader was walking in his direction, looking like she wanted to corner him. And to make it worse it was a cheerleader that she recognised. It was Tanya, the girl from the ball. Rose had heard that she there was a new cheerleader at school, but did it _have _to be the one that already had a grudge against her and liked The Doctor? _Well, of course it does Rose. Nothing can just be easy for you two, can it?_ Rose excused herself from Shereen and walked over to the pair.

By the time she got there, The Doctor was looking worried and had a bit of a 'deer in the headlights' look about him. Rose smiled; _leave it up to him to have no idea what to do. _The Doctor seemed to have decided that the best course of action was to do nothing, so he was standing frozen, as Tanya tried to flirt with him. Rose plastered on a smile, remembering some of the advice her Mom had given her on dealing with bullies in primary school. _Keep smiling. It makes them angry and it makes them think you're up to something, works every time._ Well, her Mom hadn't said exactly those words, but that was the politer version of what she had figured it would probably still apply to this situation though.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted in relief, probably louder than necessary, just as Tanya tried to link arms with him, and Rose watch as the flirty look on her face turned in to a sour one.

"You're still with _her_ then?" Tanya asked bitterly.

"Yep," Rose answered for The Doctor, still smiling.

"You know, you don't have to be," Tanya said in to The Doctors ear so that Rose couldn't hear, her smile back in place.

"I don't know what you mean," The Doctor said, knowing full well exactly what she meant.

"Well, when you figure it out, find me." Tanya said, flicking her straightened hair over her shoulder and walking away, swinging her hips much more than necessary, in Roses opinion.

"What did she say to you?" Rose asked, as they reached a more private spot than where they were.

"She said, that I didn't have to be with you and when I figure out what she means, to find her." The Doctor said, masking his anger at the departed cheerleader.

"Oh," Rose said, and The Doctor knew exactly what she was thinking.

"No Rose, it's never going to happen." he said, putting his anger aside, and cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Why not?" Rose asked, feeling unreasonably insecure after that encounter with Tanya. "I mean she's pretty, an' a cheerleader. Maybe a bit shallow but-"

"Rose!" The Doctor tried to silence her rambling, "I promised you forever didn't I?" He said and pulled her into a hug, and kissing the top of her head he took a deep breath, and a voice in his head (that sounded a lot like Shereen) started talking to him, _now or never, don't chicken out, Doctor. You're doing this for Rose. Because she deserves it. Okay, here we go…_ "That's one reason it's never going to happen. You want to know why else it's never going to happen? I have a list of reasons, if you're interested." The Doctor asked. And was rewarded with a laugh and a nod into his shirt. "Okay. Reason number two: She's not you, that's a pretty simple reason. Reason number three: she's a cheerleader, cheerleaders aren't my type, I go more for the nice girls, who live across the hall from me, who also have mothers who have issues with me.-"

"She doesn't 'ave an issue with you… Just a mutual dislike," Rose responded.

"Rose. The woman slaps me almost every time she sees me. I think 'an issue' is the nicest way of putting it." The Doctor argued.

"Maybe." Rose conceded.

"Any way, back to my list. Reason number four: She doesn't seem like a very interesting person to talk to every day. Reason number five: She isn't my best friend, who's gotten me into all sorts of trouble since we were two years old." Rose laughed at that, which made The Doctor smile, then he continued, "Reason number one hundred and seventy three: -"

"I'm not a genius like you, but I think you might've missed some, Doctor," Rose said, pulling back from the hug.

"Yeah, but they were boring reasons anyway. Now can I get back to reason number one hundred and seventy three?" The Doctor asked, trying to sound impatient, and when Rose nodded, he continued. "Reason number one hundred and seventy three: Because I love you, and I'm never leaving you for anything or anyone."

Rose smiled, stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "I love you too." Pulling The Doctor into another hug. _And Shereen thought _I _was the 'hearty' one. Well, there goes that theory. _Rose thought, then a thought accured to her. "Doctor? Why was that reason one hundred and seventy three, not number one?" Rose asked, making The Doctor stutter nevously until she laughed, and tucked her head into his suit jacket, both of them content to just stand there forever... Or at least until the bell went.

* * *

**A/N- I think all schools have a Tanya, so that's just my version…when I was writing this chapter I thought of a song that describes this story. It's called Mary's song, by Taylor Swift. I love this song; you should all check it out… After you leave a review, of course! ; )**

**I think there'll probably only be one chapter after this, and that'll probably be a fair way in the future, like ten years or something like that. 'Cause sadly, I have to finish it up before the new year, so… Oh, how I wish it could go on for ever :(**


	16. Their Happy Ending

**A/N- emma- I need to finish it before New Year because I'm going away for school and I wont be able to post very often, if I can at all, and I'd hate to leave you guys hanging. :) Enjoy the last chapter of When We Were Young, and please, everyone who's read this, review one more time for the last chap. :'( It's a super long one!**

* * *

17 years later…

The Doctor had graduated at the top of his class, which didn't surprise any of his teachers or classmates, and before long he had all the qualifications he needed to teach physics. Rose was working as a day-care worker, but she was on her day off, because it was their kids' birthday.

What surprised everyone the most was that even after ten years, The Doctor and Rose were still together, and had two kids. No one ever thought that the genius would end up marrying his best friend, who had lived across the hall. All through high school they had been told it wouldn't work out, it was too fairytale, they were too different. But apparently their parents had thought it would work out, because they didn't sound very surprised at all when Rose and The Doctor had told them about getting married. However, once again he had left from Jackie's flat with a sore cheek. That time it was for not asking Jackie's permission to marry her daughter. The Doctor tried his hardest not to think about what happened when they had told she about the kids, because he was pretty sure Jackie was trying to make sure he couldn't have any more. And still hadn't fully recovered from that.

Mickey and Shereen were still together, and living next door to them. They already had two kids, and a third on the way, Riley and Nathan were a year apart, which The Doctor had found very odd, because they were the names of Mickey and Shereens kids in his dream that he had, had all those years ago in detention. But then, Shereen had seemed pretty attached to the names when he had eventually told her and Mickey about it. He was pretty sure she had been planning to name her kids those names ever since he had told her about them. _But then so have you. Hannah Sophie and Eli Benjamin, brilliant names. _Rose had thought so too, because they had agreed that if it was a boy, it would be Eli and a girl would be Hannah. But they had ended up using both names, because they had, had twins. And by this time, The Doctor was seriously considering the idea that he might be psychic.

He walked into the kitchen to see Rose making dinner. And their dog, Brussel, eating something that she had dropped, probably on purpose, for him. "Hey Rose!" The Doctor called out when he walked in the door, which caused Brussel to come running to him. "Hey, boy. Have you been looking after Rose?" The Doctor asked bending down to pat the dog that was now thumping his owner's leg with his tail.

"How was work?" Rose asked from the kitchen.

"Exam week is a killer, Rose. I swear it was never that bad when we were young," The Doctor said, walking into the kitchen.

"Was for me. You jus' didn't notice." Rose answered drying her hands on a tea towel.

"Sure I did, I just ignored it, that's all." The Doctor informed her.

"Right you did." Rose said doubtfully, then turned and yelled up the stairs. "Hey, you two little rebels, Daddy's home!" Then turning back to The Doctor she told him, "Brace yourself. They've askin' when you'd be 'ome all day."

"Daddy! Look what I got, look what I got!" The two four years olds came bounding down the stairs talking over each other, trying to be the first to get their fathers attention.

The Doctor frowned, "why did you get that?" he asked both of them when they started showing him various items.

"'Cause it's our birthday Daddy!" Eli answered.

"Is it?" The Doctor asked still frowning, he could feel Rose watching him but he would not be distracted, not even by his wife.

"Yes!" Hannah answered.

"Oh… I suppose you'll be wanting a present then?" The Doctor asked the twins, opening the bag he had been carrying since he walked in the door. He looked up to see both of their heads nodding frantically.

"Will these do?" The Doctor asked smiling and handing a blue wrapped present to Eli, and a pink wrapped present to Hannah.

Turning to Rose, they asked, "can we open them Mommy?"

"We should probably have dinner first," Rose said, knowing she would eventually lose. She always lost to their eyes, and to make it worse, The Doctor was joining in too.

"Please Rose?" He asked, doing his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Rose gave in, but smiled when she heard cheering from all three of them and high fives being handed out. "Am I the only adult in this house?" Rose muttered to herself, but walked over to see what The Doctor had gotten the twins. He had refused to tell her, no matter how much she tried to bribe him with… certain…things. _Rose, control yourself, there are kids around. _She told herself. But then she thought about it, and it was pretty funny: what she was thinking about was what had caused the kids to be there in the first place. Which was why she shouldn't be thinking about what she was thing about. Rose shook her head, _you're not meant to be thinking about that, remember? So stop._

Eli and Hannah were both carefully peeling away the wrapping paper, but Eli finished first, unwrapping a shoebox, and Rose straightaway knew what it was. It was the pair of _really _expensive kid size Converse that Eli had been asking both of his parents for every time they walked past the window of shop that they were in. Her suspicions were confirmed when Eli pulled out a small red Converse. Hannah had already halted the unwrapping of her present to see what her brother had gotten. The Doctor and Rose watched, as Eli's eyes lit up in excitement, then he ran over to them and latched on to his father. "Thanks Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Then he looked up with an innocent look on his face and a smile that only a four year old could pull off, "can you put dem on my foots for me? I can't do da bow."

The Doctor sighed, knowing that his son could talk properly and was just talking like that to make himself sound cute, so that he could get what he wanted. The worst thing was, it was working. "Bring them here." He said, and watch Eli's smile grow. When The Doctor had finished putting Eli's new shoes on his feet, they all turned to Hannah.

"Hannah, what did Daddy get you?" Eli asked her, as she finished unwrapping her present, and looked in a much smaller box than Eli's.

"Wow," Hannah gasped, "it's so pretty!" She said, gently pulling her present out of the small box.

"What is it?" Eli asked impatiently.

In her hand Hannah held a small gold locket, with a 'H' engraved on the front hanging off a thin gold chain. "Mommy, can you put it on for me?" she asked.

"Sure sweetheart," Rose answered bending down to Hannah's level to put it around her neck.

"We're going to have to get a picture to go in it tomorrow at your party, okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay Daddy," Hannah said, still admiring the locket.

"Now," Rose said, "who wants to watch a birthday movie?"

"Me!" Both kids answered with excitement.

"Go pick a movie then, an' Daddy'll put it in for you." Rose said, heading towards the kitchen to finish making the almost forgotten dinner, but she got a surprise when The Doctor followed her.

When she sent him a questioning look he answered with, "it'll take them _at least _five minutes to decide between The Lion King and Shrek."

"Right, hey Doctor?" Rose asked turning to the fridge.

"Yeah," he replied absently while looking over her shoulder into the fridge, Rose figured it was probably to see if there was any bananas, marmalade or cupcakes in there.

"How did you afford those presents?" Rose asked The Doctor.

"I was going to tell you later," The Doctor said, looking away from the contents of the fridge and trying to contain his excitement.

"What were you goin' to tell me?" Rose asked.

"That I got a promotion," The Doctor said, smiling like a maniac.

"You're kiddin'," Rose said disbelievingly.

The Doctor shook his head, "better hours and more money. And less marking papers, which, I have to say, is definitely a plus."

Rose smiled and kissed him. _Yep, still got it_, The Doctor thought, as it quickly turned into something else before either of them could stop it. And of course, that was when not one, but both of their kids chose to make their entrance. "Hey Mommy, what are you doing to Daddy?" Eli asked.

Both parents jumped apart quickly, embarrassed at being caught making out by their kids, "is that what makes babies?" Hannah asked. Rose turned redder and she could hear The Doctor spluttering next to her, trying to form a sentence.

"That must be what Uncle Mickey was talking 'bout," Eli whispered to her.

"Uncle Mickey did what!" The Doctor yelled in a strangled voice.

Rose, who had recovered pretty quickly, decided that it would be a good idea to get the twins attention on something else, before they started asking more questions, or The Doctor went next door to try and kill Mickey. "Okay! Movie time, what did you two decide on?" Rose asked trying to change the subject.

"101 Dalmatians," both kids answered simultaneously.

"Okay, a new movie, that's good." Rose said.

"I wanted to watch Shrek," Eli said, "But Hannah didn't want to. She wanted to watch Lion King _again._ So we got a different movie."

"It doesn't matter," Rose said trying to referee the two.

Then The Doctor, who seemed to have rediscovered his voice, spoke up, "Come on then you two, we'll let Mommy finish making dinner."

As they were walking out of the kitchen the last thing Rose heard was, "Daddy, did you run out of air and Mommy was giving you some? 'Cause people on Grandma's T.V shows do that all the time." _Thank god for kid logic,_ Rose thought as she heard the opening credits to 101 Dalmatians.

"What are you doing watching Grandma's T.V shows?" The Doctor questioned.

Eli laughed nervously, and brought out the four-year-old smile again, "oops."

"Grandma said not to tell!" Hannah hissed to Eli.

The Doctor sighed,"Watch your movie guys." _Mental note: Talk to Mickey _and _Jackie about what these two should and shouldn't know. Until they're at least thirty. At least._

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Rose announced that dinner was ready, but the kids and The Doctor, (although, one could argue that he was a kid too,) convinced her to let them watch the movie in the lounge room while eating dinner, with the promise of not making a mess. Which was something Rose didn't believe at all, since both the kids were _way _too much like their father, and neither of them could do anything without making a mess, The Doctor could only manage not to make a mess half the time, if that.

They finished their dinner, surprising Rose with how little mess they made, _that must be a record, _she thought. _Brussel'll clean that up anyway._ Not long after that, the movie finished, and the twins started begging to put the second one on. Eli, who had apparently decided to throw any dignity that he had, out the window, even got down on his knees and begged. But Rose wasn't backing down, and neither was The Doctor. "Come on guys, bed. You don't want to be dead on you feet tomorrow at your party, do you?" The Doctor said, knowing that would probably convince them, or at least Hannah. But for Eli, it would depend if he was having a Doctor moment and being stubborn.

"Is that why Mommy was giving you air before? 'Cause you were dead on your feet?" Eli asked, making The Doctor wonder why his kids couldn't forget anything. _Because they have your brain. It's your fault. Imagine what they'll be like when they're teenagers! Oh god help me, how am I going to survive that? And they'll actually know what they're talking about! Okay, you're in trouble._

"Okay, definitely bed now. Go on, brush your teeth and get changed." Rose said, pulling him out of his musings.

"Nice one," Hannah said in her best 'I'm-Not-Impressed-Voice', something that she had definitely gotten from Rose, as they were walking towards their shared room, with Brussel in tow.

"Wasn't my fault," Eli protested. "I was worried about Daddy. He might have been sick!"

"Liar," Hannah said.

"Am not!" Eli said getting into his bed, and patting Brussel when he jumped up onto the end of his bed, where he usually slept.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Hannah sang, getting into her own bed, but stopped when The Doctor walked in.

"Hannah, what did I say about teasing your brother?" The Doctor asked her.

Hannah sighed, "That I shouldn't because monsters gobble up sisters who teases their brothers?"

"No the other thing," The Doctor said.

"That I should be nice 'cause Eli's going to be the one looking out for me when I'm older and all the boys are chasing after me?" Hannah asked, screwing her nose up at the idea of boys chasing her.

"Yeah, that one."

The Doctor looked over to his son and noticed that he still had his new shoes on. "Are you going to take them off?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eli shook his head against his pillow. "Nope."

"Well, I think Mommy might have something to say to that," muttered The Doctor, but let Eli keep the shoes on.

"Daddy," Hannah said in a tired voice, "I love you."

"Me too," Came Eli's wide-awake voice from the other side of the room.

"Me three," Roses said from the doorway, surprising The Doctor slightly. _She's sneaking up on you Doctor. You're getting old._ The Doctor frowned. _No, thirty is not old. It's mature, _he thought in an attempt to assure himself that he wasn't getting old, when he realised it wasn't really working he turned back to the kids.

"Love you guys too. All," he said and kissed Hannah's head, "three," he said kissing Eli's head, "of," he said, doing the same to Rose, "you." He finished with a kiss on Roses lips. "Now get some sleep. Big day tomorrow!"

"'Kay Daddy," they said together.

"Night guys," Rose whispered into the room and turned the light off, so that only the only light source was the night light in the middle of the room.

"Night, night Mommy, love you." Hannah said, sounding like she would fall asleep at any minute.

"Me too Mommy." Eli said, starting to sound as tired as Hannah.

"It's lucky you got that promotion," Rose said, taking his hand as they walked towards their bedroom.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, let's say we're catchin' up to Shereen and Mickey, kid wise," Rose said.

"But Mickey and Shereen-" The Doctor started, but cut himself off, "oh." And Rose watched with amusement as his eyes widened to a comical size. "Oh! Really?"

"Yep! I found out last night," Rose answered. "Doctor, for a genius, you are _really _slow sometimes." Rose said and laughed.

"Weeellll," The Doctor started to make an excuse for himself, but when he could think of any thing, gave in with a, "yeah, okay! But I can't be good at everything, you know, just most things."

"It's amazin', that even with an ego the size of Big Ben, that I still love you," Rose said jokingly.

"Yes well, I am _very _hard not to love." The Doctor said.

"Yes, you are." Rose agreed.

"Extremely hard. Pretty much impossible." The Doctor continued.

"Don't push it Doctor."

* * *

**So. There's the last chapter. I just couldn't help myself, I had to bring the twins back, but there are a few small differences to The Doctors dream. Who noticed them? :) I've have heaps of fun writing this for you guys and you've all been amazing. Hope everyone has a great Christmas and New Year!**

**Taylor x**


End file.
